Bite club baby
by Bongoblue
Summary: Set in bite club claire finds out she is pregnant whilst Shane is still involved in the vampire fight club.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't notice my period was late until nearly 3 weeks after it was meant to be. I know this is bad, but I've had a lot on my mind with Shane and Everything going crazy lately, as always, I guess. In fact, I probably knew but I didn't want to admit to myself I could have done something this stupid. I rang Myrnin to tell him a was sick and wouldn't be coming into the lab this week. At least that gave me some time to think. He did not appear very interested and lucky did not ask question. I brought a test on my way home that afternoon. I took it and waited for the longest two minutes of my life. It was positive. I cried. And cried. I could not believe I was this stupid. I had ruined my chance of MIT. I wasn't sure Shane was ready for this and I feared Id ruined my chance of us being a us. Morganville was definitely not a family friendly town. But part of me was happy, this life id made was growing beautifully inside me. A miracle that I had never planned. After some time, I heard Eve come home from work. I shouted her from the bathroom, I could hear the emotion in my voice. She ran in looking panic. I was sat next to the bath, still crying, and passed her the stick. Her eye went from worried, to confused to wide in understanding. She embraced me in a hug, "oh Claire bear". I sobbed for a few more minutes. "I haven't told Shane yet" my voice quivered. She nodded, "you will have to tell him", "I know, just give me time". Eve checked her watch, "the boys will be home soon, lets get you cleaned up. A little make up can do wonders for the soul" she winked. I nodded and slowly followed her to my room. She ran in and out a few times collecting her make up. I sat quietly as she played with my face and changed my top which had tear stained down it. She passed me the test, "hid it" she smiled. She hugged me again. "see you down stair Claire bear". At that point I realise she also had tears down her face. After a few minutes I collected my thoughts together and headed downstairs. I settled on the sofa and turn the tv onto an old sitcom my parents loved, as the theme to Frasier started it reminded me of home. I immediately felt better. Eve joined me after a few minutes smiling. Michael arrived home, kissed Eve then sat down playing the guitar. I was half asleep and barely noticed them coming in. It was so normal yet in my mind nothing could ever be normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shane was late I realised. Two episodes late the matron of Fraiser ended, and I realised he was very late. I changed the channel without talking but I could see in Eve and Michael eye they were thinking it. "Shane working over time?" Michael asked lightly but his eyes was full of concern. I shook my head. Michael got out his phone and started texting when Shane came in carrying food. Better late than never. I started setting the table whilst Eve and Michael went to serve. Shane paced but I tried not to think about it. However bad it was now, it would soon be much worse. I tried to make small talk, but he snapped back. He apologies half hearty. "what is it Shane?". He shrugged. "that's all I get? I'm the" I nearly say mother of your child but save myself. He raised his eye brows at me but said nothing. If we keep ignoring the issues we will be fine.

Michael brought out the food. I knew he was listening, but he said nothing. Eve mouthed you okay and I nodded. "anyone fancy blowing some zombie brains after tea" asks Michael. Shane shook his head, "you always cheat with your vampire powers". The subtext to this was all off, everything about Shane was off. His body language, his expression, his eyes. "back off bro" Michael said glancing at me and Eve. "I'll do want I want thank you!" Shane hissed back. He hissed something else under his breath that sounded like blood sucker.

"hey" i say throwing my arms between the boys "we'll all friends here". "you sure about that? Or are you sneaking off with the bloodsuckers again" shane yelled back. "hey" yelled Eve, clearly pissed, "back off Van Helsing Junior. Back right off. How many times do we have to go through this. We are a TEAM".

"Team? Team Eve? Team? He one of them and you know it. Worst, your becoming one too, slowly. Eve they killed my mum. They killed Alyssa. Eve look what they did to your family! You were their play thing, or have you forgot?" Eve filch at the mention of her past.

"Back off" roared Michael "that has nothing to do with this and you know it!". "you wantta fight? Ill take you big guy" responded Shane.

"chill it" I snapped. "stay out of this Claire" Shane yelled. "dude don't talk to her like that" Michael shouted.

It all happen so fast. Shane hit Michael. Michael winded Shane. Shane fought back and some how pinned him on the ground. I heard a scream and realised it was Eve's. I was frozen, "stop! Please stop"" my voice shouts "I'm pregnant".  
It hangs in the air, you could cut the tension with a knife. Eve looks at me concerned. Michael looks confused at me, glances at Eve and Shane. Then back to me. Shane lets Michael go and slides down the wall. Staring at me. Eve and Michael walk into the kitchen, but I know their listening, giving us the illusion of privacy.  
"how long?", Shane finally asks, he looks calmer and pats the floor next to him. He stares at the floor. "I I I, I realised last night. My period was, is, was very late it didn't think about it. I didn't think, I didn't want this. Not like this". He glances at me. "took a test?". I nodded. He nodded back.

"I'm scared Claire" Shane mumbled. "me too" I whisper. "yeah, what should we do next?" Asks Shane."I think we should eat our tea, then we need to talk" I reply. "we all tired and hungry"

"yeah, like that's our problem" snorts Shane.

"please" I beg. I stand and stretch.

I pull Shane up, walk him to the table, pull out a chair and he sits down. I walk to the kitchen carrying our plates.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve and Michael were embraced in the kitchen. They both looked at me as I walked in. My hand naturally rested on my stomach. I lock eyes with Michael, "you okay?" I ask nervously. The mark on Michael face was pink, not bad, but worse than Shane should be able to hit. "I'm fine" Michael reassure me and Eve. I wasn't convinced, and neither was Eve from her face but that was problem for a different day.

"Claire, look what he did!" eve said pointing at Michael cheek.

"Eve I'm scared enough, I'm very aware of what happen! Eve he is the father of my child! I love him. It will be okay, we can work it out. We have to. Please" I'm begging her to listen. She hugs me and wipes my eyes, only then I realise I was crying. "please, Eve, please." She sighs. A small win I think. I look at Michael. He had swapped Shane plate for mine in the micro wave. I wait the 2minute 27 seconds left on the microwave breathing slowing. He takes it out and carries it to the table with Shane's dinner. I follow him slowly.

I freeze in the door way. Shane is gone.

At this point I break. I sob and sob and sob. My legs give way, Michael catches me. He half walks me, and half carries me to the sofa. I sit down. Eve hugs me close to her.

Eve sat me on the sofa and I resting my head on her shoulder as she cradles me. Michael knelt in front. No one spoke for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry" I say quietly. Michael shakes his head. "No need Claire".

"Emm Claire" Michael starts sensitivity "I know Shane kicked off, but he'll calm down."

"Don't lie" I reply, "I've got enough issues".

Silence.

"If Shane" I start "oh god, if Shane did leave me. Would you kick me out?"

"No" Michael answered

"Shane, maybe. You, never." Eve reassures me.

"I can't do this" I state. "I can't do this now, not alone". "Hey, you got us!" Eve said hugging me tighter. "I love you CB" she kisses my forehead

"Michael looks at me "have you, please don't be offended, but have you thought about?" He is scratching the back of his neck. "Thought about, err well"/

"I can't kkill my baby" I sob, "but I really do not want it now. My life is not baby friendly. I cant believe ive been this stupid"

"Its fine, CB, we will love you no matter what" Eve reassures me "we will support you so much, you'll never feel alone."

"You'll be sick of us before long" laughs Michael, I laugh too.

I wipe my eyes yet again. "I need to see Shane." "He'll be back soon" Eve starts. "No! Now. I need to see him now" I interrupt her. "I don't know if that's a good" Michael tries.

"Good what? What part of this shit is good? My boyfriend is off the rails. He beat you up! He been head off for a while. He not going to stay! Do not lie. You'll be sick of me soon. Neither of you want to house share with a baby. To be honest neither do I but we all stuck with it. No eve" Eve is trying to talk to me, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"I'm going to find Shane, anyone coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

So 10minutes later we are in the hearses. Eve is driving, Michael and I are on the beach next to her. Eve is trying to chat with fake excitement about my situation. I'm answering in nods and shakes of my head. Michael is staring straight out the window without a word the whole journey. I see the red mark where Shane it hit; its redder than Shane should be able to hit.

We arrive and park in the car park. I stare at the gym. Tears are in my eyes again, but I blink them away

"right" instructs Michael "you wait here, and I'll go get him". "hell no!" me and Eve shout in union. "Michael, looking in a mirror. No way you're going in alone" eve explains.

"No, it should be me" I say. They look at me stunned. "what? It's my boyfriend, the father of my child" my hand rests on my stomach again "Michael you set him off in the first place!"

"Claire" Eve sigh "I can't even believe I have to tell you why that's a bad idea. You should wait in the car and I'll get him. You're right, Michael will just set him off but there's no way you're going in there. No way. No way".

"Eve, no way you are going in there alone. I love you Eve, do not risk your life and expect me to watch!" Michael snaps.

"okay" eve sighs "I can see only one option. We all go in. But Claire promise me you stay close to me and Michael, Claire it important in your condition". I nod "I know, believe me I'm aware of my condition. We stay together, and I'll duck if any punches are thrown". /span/p

We get out and walk in. My hands are shaking, Eve takes my hand and squeeze it. She gives me a small smile and I give a nervous on back. Michael walks behind us keeping watch. A good habit in Morganville. The door man was rude, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying. Michael paid us in and I followed him in.

The first thing I notice was it was full; through it was the middle of the night. Second observation was there was no vampire. Shane was in the corner with the boxing stuff. He was beating a punch bag with a scary amount of power and anger. His eyes shown a passionate rage. His body was all tense and hard. His hair and skin were dripping with sweat. His skin was covered with bruiser. I freeze at the sight of him.

A stared for another minute before marching over. Eve tried to pull me back, but I easily shook her off. Michael did not try to stop me. They both knew I wanted to do this and im too stubborn to be stopped.

"Shane" I yell walking towards him, my left hand protectively over my stomach. He looks up like a rabbit in head lights. "please listen to me. Please I'm scared, please let just go get food and talk. I need you Shane, I as surprise as you are, but we are going to be parents. We will have a baby who needs us".

"OK!" Shane spat back at me, "you want to talk? I'll talk. Here and now it is. I wanted some space Claire, to think before we did this. But whatever you want. How did you let this happen! Claire come on, this was no accident, you wanted this. You treat me! In fact, how do I know it's even mine!"

I couldn't help it, I smack him squarely across this face. "how dare you Shane? how dare you? Of course, it yours. You're the only person I've ever love Shane!" He pushed me back.I stumbled back and hit my head on the wall. It did not hurt as much as the words did, but Eve still grasps. Eve grabs my head and squeeze it. She is inspecting me, but the room is spinning. "who said anything about love, Claire, dont have to love someone to be a fang banger".

"I don't know what's up you man! You channelling Frank Collins or something? How dare you lay a finger on her. Do not come home tonight."

We walk out together. Climb in to the car. Eve starts driving without anyone saying a word. A few minute later I realise we are not going home. /span/p

"where are you going?" I ask Eve. "I'm taking you to the hospital" she replies. "you're pregnant and you were pushed hard into a wall. You look like you have a concussion and we need to know if the baby okay". "Eve I just need to go home and sleep. It was not that hard. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow morning. It will be fine". I tell her. "I think Eve right" Michael said. Eve nods "I'm driving, I'm taking you in".


	5. Chapter 5

I don't say anything for the rest of the journey. I know my argument will be ignored anyway. Oh god, what if he had hurt the baby. I can't believe he would say them things. Its just not Shane. We pull up a few minutes late. The advantage of Morganville is no where is ever more than a few minutes' drive away. Even straight across town is a twenty-minute drive at most.  
We walk into the A and E, its now the middle of the night. Morganvillie A and E is always busy. Eve walks to the desk, Michael follow her dragging me alone with him. I still do not want to be here. I just want my bed. And Shane has hurt our baby, I don't want to know, just for a few more hours. If any is wrong, then my world will fall apart for real.  
Eve is explaining the situation to the lady behind the desk. She avoided mentioning who pushed me and made it sound like accident. I'm glad, I'm not ready to write Shane off just yet. I lean over and inform her that the founder is yet to find out about the situation and if there could be a delay in uploading my records, it would be useful. She smiles, nods and says "the systems down, probably be tomorrow before it gets updated." I nod and thank her. That buys me time to tell Ameile anyway. We take a seat and wait. And wait.

After about 40 minutes of waiting my name is called. My head is resting on Eve shoulder, half asleep. Michael had started pacing at some point. Eve stands up and pulls me up. She nods at Michael who sit down. I know he'll be pacing again soon. A lot has happen today for him to think about

I follow Eve and sit down in a small appointment room. Eve answers most of the questions apart from the ones she can't, such as my last period. She inspects me and said I have mild concussion, but the baby should be fine. I'm around 7 weeks pregnant. She tells me she will give an ultra sound just to be on the safe side. I follow the doctor and Eve down the corridor to the scan room.  
I lay on the bed as the door applies the gel, then puts up the wand. I suddenly panic, what if there no heart beat? I squeeze Eve hand, she smiles bad at me. Then I hear it, the most beautiful noise ever. My child's heartbeat. Tears fill my eye as I look at the screen. There it is. "it's beautiful" I say in awe of the magic of the moment. "is it a boy or a girl?" "too early to tell" replies the doctor. I stare at the screen a few more minutes, drinking it up. The doctor points at the screen and explains what we are looking at. But I don't listen, I already know everything I need to. This is my baby and I will do anything to protect it. Eve is asking questions behind me; the doctor tell us that she will have to go to the next patient soon. She offers me a print, I nod. She hands me a wipe and turns off the screen. Eve helps me to clean up and to sit on the bed. The doctor smiles, "everything is healthy, you really should get a doctor appointment tomorrow to book in your anti-natal classes. Other than that, you'll fine. All being well you will get a 12 week and a 20-week scan".

She passes me the print and we walk to find Michael. We drive home, Eve and Michael chat as I stare in wonder at the photo in front of me. I go to bed and fall to see fast. I heard Eve check on me a few times and them both whispering out side my door. I dream of the baby I will soon have.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke early the next morning to shouting. It's still dark outside. I listen for a few minutes, I can't hear what is being said but it's Michael and Shane. I close my eyes for a minute, I put my housecoat on and seek open my door.

Eve is sat at the top of the stairs, she glances back at me. She gives me an anxious smile. I walk slowly towards her and sit next to her on the top step. I worry that Shane we see me, but all his attention is on Michael. They are in the front door way. Shane wants to come in and talk to me. Michael is not letting him. I lean onto Eve, hand on my stomach and cry. She hugs me in, rocking me slightly. This goes on for around 20minutes. Shane finally gives up and goes.

Michael comes up to us. He kisses Eve then looks at me. "Claire, he is gone, it's okay. Calm down, he's gone your safe". But I just sob louder and harder.

"How could it be okay?" I say between sobs "how could this ever be okay? I'm pregnant Michael and my boyfriend's gone bat shit crazy". He just nods.

After a few minutes later, Eve led me down to the sofa, Michael puts the tv on as Eve wraps the blanket around me. They sit on either side of me. Hugging me in.  
"Why would he do this? It just not Shane. I still love him." I ramble. Eve nods and Michael says "it's not him, I've known him since we were kids. He's never been like this. Something not right at this gym".

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I saw Gloriana at the gym. She was watching us and smiling, it was a sickly smile. Sorry I didn't say anything, but we were busy. Maybe she doing this" Eve tells us. "she is using a glamor" I say excitedly, it's the first thing to make sense in my head for a few days. Michael shakes his head "can't be a glamour exactly, they just do not work that way." "why not? What else could it be?" asked Eve. "All I'm saying is they can't be that specific or change people actions like that" said Michael. "well hers must be" argues Eve "or else she is doing something else. Stop protecting your kind!".

"Eve! I'm not protecting anyone but you two! I just fought my best friend from coming in to protect you two! This is more than hard enough without you acting up!". Michael argues back. "Acting up? What do you think I am Michael? A toddler?" Eve shouts. "Well don't act like one then! We are trying to help Claire remember? This isn't about you right now".

""Fine, we'll talk later" said Eve "well me and Claire think it's Gloriana." "Well if it is we need proof" I say. "what if it is bishop again? Turning humans on vampires? Creating bedlam?"

"Nasty" said Eve. "it's possible" said Michael.

Silence again.

"I should tell Myrnin about my situation" I start "and Amelie, I can't keep doing 'town business'. Will she be mad? Is this the town I want to raise my child? But it's not like I can move. What will mum, and Dad say? I do not want to leave you guys. What about Shane?" I'm rambling now. Eve kisses my head and Michael looks sadly at me.

We decide to have breakfast, then Michael will drop Eve at work and take me to Myrnin to inform him of my situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
We arrive at the lab an hour later. I glance at Michael, he looks terrified. I wonder how Myrnin will react? Will he be understanding? Or will he expect me to come every day? Work till I'm died on my feet? I start walking down the alley to the small door. Michael follows close to me. I open the door, take a deep breath and walk down the steps.

"Myrnin" I call "I need to talk". Looking around the lab is in its usual mess. He glides into the room and looks at me, "why young Claire is visiting, she said she was sick" he tells Bob the spider. "Yes" I reply "I need to talk about it". He looks from me to Michael and back to Bob. "Sounds important Bob, come in the backroom Claire. Michael you sit here with Bob". Michael opens his mouth to argue but I answer "okay" I turn to look at Michael "Michael take a seat. I'm only in the next room if I need you." He sits down next to Bob awkwardly as I follow Myrnin into the lab.

Myrnin looks at me "well spit it out, I have not got all day". "Well you see, I um realise something yesterday. It will affect my ability to work here. I'm, please do not be mad" I ramble on, Myrnin looks concerned. "I'm pregnant, 7weeks" I choke out.

Myrnin stares straight at me "congratulations" but it sounds weird and forced. " Claire I still need you in this lab." I nod, I expected this. "I can't work full time right up to giving birth, I will need shorter shifts with more breaks. You must never put my child in danger" "very well, an agreement can be made. I'm thinking two days a week, no more than eight hours with regular breaks" He answers. I nod. Michael flies in "no, sorry Claire, no! You can't work in this lab pregnant! It's a health and safety nightmare. And Myrnin is not the sagest of vampires. A few more weeks and the heart beat will be loud enough for him to hear. He bit you before, the call of a second heart might be too much".

"I disapprove of how little you think to me, Michael, but I admire your care and compassion of Claire." Myrnin answers, he starts pacing "but Michael you see I do still need Claire in this lab. You are welcome to chaperone her if you like?".

Eve will kill me, but okay.

I nod "which days Myrnin?" "Any two that work for you. When you get bigger we can rethink. You can have a few months off for the birth and to recover. Then I expect you back as normal." I nod. "How nice" snorts Michael.

"Do we need to tell Amelie? Only I went to the doctor last night and the records will show I'm pregnant." I ask. Myrnin answers " I'll tell her myself Claire. Take this week of Claire, new hours can start Monday". I walk out with Michael.

Back in the car Michael looks at me, "Why Claire? Why are you going to put yourself and your baby at this risk?" he asks. "Because Michael, I'm about to be a single mom and the money is good. Because I enjoy it! Because there are vampires all over this stupid town and avoiding one is not going to change this risk! Because I need just one thing to be normal in this madness!" I yell back. I lay me head against the window and cry. Michael drives us home in silence. When we arrive back at the glass house I go straight to my room, lock the small bolt and cry onto my pillow. I heard Michael calling me behind the door but I ignore him.


	8. Chapter 8

I cried for hours. I could hear Michael sat outside the whole time, but I did not move. I heard Eve come in from her morning shift and call our names. I hear Michael call her to come up. I hear him explain and her arguing back. I don't really care what they are saying.

"Michael what do you mean!" yells Eve "Why didn't you call? She been in there all that time? Without anything to drink? Without anything! Oh, you tried! Not hard enough. Go away! No don't touch me. I'll talk later!". I heard Michael storm off and slam his door. I hear the faint sound of him playing his guitar in his room.

Eve slams on the door "open this door Claire! Open this door right now! Now! I need to talk to you." I realise that she not going away after a few minutes. I stand up and unlock the door. I open the door and Eve falls in. She hugs me tight. "I know it's hard" said Eve "but please don't shut us out like this. It will only get harder. Let us help you".

We went down to watch some tv. We laugh through an episode of how I met your mother. Michael walks down, glances at us and said he's going to cook tea. Eve springs up and hugs him. "I'm sorry" Eve whispers. He gives a kiss. They stand there embraced for a few minutes. I try not to think about how happy they look. Michael smiles at me "what do you want for tea?" He asks. I shrug. "She means Tacos." Eve answers for me "not homemade ones either, takeout Micky" she winks at him. He laughs "I was going to cook" he said. "Come on I think she need cheer her up. Haven't we got enough problems without your cooking?". He laughs again. "You girls coming with me?" He asks. I shake my head. He nods, "I'll be back soon, lock the door. If Shane comes leave him outside to I get back." And with that he goes out the door.

Eve sits back down next to me. "Thankyou" I say "you have been great these last few days". She hugs me in again. "I just don't know what to do" I say. Eve looks worried at me, I know she can't answer that question. I wish that someone would tell me what to do but that isn't an option now. "I know it's hard, Claire, but it's nothing we can't handle. You'll see" Eve reassures me. "I hope so" I say nervously "what to do about Shane? Eve I still love him. I can't walk away from this. He's still the father of my child. I want by baby to have a Dad." Eve nods as I continue "and this stupid boxing match thing. What has he gotten into? Eve if he does not die in a match he'll be killed anyway. How could he be so stupid? And what is Gloriana doing to him anyway?".

I take a deep breath and stand up. "I can't do this anymore!" I shout, "it's just too much". Eve looks sadly at me. We stare at each other for a minute. Eve said "I'm afraid you don't have much choice, use a condom next time. I don't want to lose Shane just as much as you. Claire, please, we have to work together through this. Stop pushing yourself away. You want to work for McCrazy Vamp Boss, go for it. Hell, I'll even chaperone you. But don't for one second think you alone in this because, CB I love you like a sister. No offence but me and Michael aren't living happily ever after either! Sorry Claire but it's true. Come on let's set the table for tea before Michael gets back". She gets up to set the table. I stand in shocked silence for minute then follow her.

In the kitchen Eve hugs me. "Im sorry Claire Bear, Im just so scarced. I know your situlation harder than mine. But Claire, please its not just you! We here for you". We hug again. I get plates out as Eve sorts drinks. I nearly pick up four then realise there is just three of us.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner we decide investigate further into the vampire boxing matchers. Eve sets up her laptop at the table. Michael and I sit either side of her. Eve clicks onto the website, I take a deep breath. It loads and show the Dracula look-a-like from the main page. However, this time it asks for a 100 bucks sign in fee. Michael pays it on his card.

We look through the past fights, they are nearly all human vs vampires with a few human on human fights mixed in. My heat skips beat as I spot a picture of Shane. The fight is dated 3 days ago, a day before I told him I was pregnant, and all this started. It hard to believe that it was only yesterday found out I was pregnant.

Michael leans forward and clicks it. I hold Eve hand under the table; she squeezes it softly. My eyes are glued to the screen as Shane fights a vampire. Half way through Eve says "no! he's bleeding". I suddenly realise how much more dangerous this has become. I bleeding human is like catnip to a vampire. The fight becomes more intense with the blood as the vampire gets a second wind to work with. He pins Shane down, his eyes flash red and fangs go to Shane's neck. At the last second, he hits the vampire in the jaw and knocks him off. He pins him under him and beats the vampire. He isn't fighting for money or fun or sport. He's fighting for Alyssa, for Frank, for his mum, for him. He's fighting every nightmare he has ever had.

"The referee indicates that Shane has won, but it's a small victory in Shane's eyes. He knees in the middle with his arms up victories, but the rest of his body is limp and defeated. His eye has none of the shine I feel in love with. I look at the view counter, it's well into the thousands. Michael clicks off and we scan through the other videos. Some of the videos have more views. At 100bucks a account, there making some real money. "there will be betting too, you know" said Michael "Shanes not doing this for sport, he's getting paid and probably well." Michael clicks a few other fights, but I can't watch anymore. The thought of Shane in that state crushes me. I stare into space behind the laptop; my left arm protectively resting on my stomach. My right hand still holds Eve. She gives my hand squeeze every few minutes. After a few more clips, Eve snaps "enough Michael! I don't want to watch this anymore. It's horrible. Please I can't". Michael nods and goes to close the page, but I stop him. "wait, click on planned matches, I want to know when Shane is next fighting", I say. Michael nods and clicks. There are 5 planned matches on the site. Shane's is the third one, in one week's time. I feel myself start shaking. Eve takes the moose and turns off the laptop.

"I start pacing, hand on my stomach. After a few minutes I release I feel sick and run for the bathroom. I just make it to the toilet. Eve follows and holds my hair back. "you okay?" Eve asks, her eyes wide at me. "yeah" I answer "it just got to me then. And it probably morning sickness starting". Eve shout Michael to get me a glass of water. She tells me to get a good night sleep.

I take the glass of water from Michael. Say goodnight. Walk to my room. I sit on bed shell shocked. I drink the water slowly, put on my pyjamas and lay down on the bed.

Just then my phone rings. I answer it, its a unknown number. Before i can speak Frank voice comes through the speaker. "what the hell has my son got into? Come here and explain now!" yells Frank. "the lab?" i ask. "No, fairly land." He answers and hangs up.

He must have waited to i was alone, his brain in the jar was still a secret from most people. Of course he could see and hear everything anytime he wants from our phones and laptop. Shane still hadnot come home and he was probably wondering why.


	10. Chapter 10

I need to get to the lab without Eve or Michael finding out I realise. Dam I thought, this would be hard. How would I get pass them? I would have to take the portal; no way would they let me out the door. I got dress quickly in black cargo, a grey top and a black hoodie. Good for sneaking I think. I hide a steak and a silver knife in my pockets; its not much but it's all I can fit in my pockets. I grab my phone. I take I picture of the scan, to show Frank; I might have to tell him everything. I open my door and walk down the hall to the stairs. I carry my shoes, but Michael still hears me. I hear him tell Eve something then Eve shouts "you okay Claire?". I shout back that I'm going to get a drink of water and run down the stairs as if to go to the kitchen. I open the portal. I heard Michael say something, then he's running down the stairs. "why on earth are you opening the portal? Claire answer me!" he shouts. Eve following running at human sped. Shit, I think as I dive though the portal. I close it behind me.

I look around the dark, I see the computer glowing in the distance and the ghost like hologram of Frank Collins. "Explain now" his creepy voice echoes from the computer. I take out my phone as a touch, find a rock to sit on and start talking. He listens nodding. At the end he looks proud, which sickens me. "my son, holding his own against a vampire" he said arrogantly "I tought him well". "I wouldn't call child abuse teaching!" I snap back. "Anyway, someone is running this website, blocked from the vampires. I surprised you can see it, then again not many know about you." I say "when Ameile finds out she'll go crazy. You know if Shane still in the middle of this she'll kill him". Frank face drops.

"your right Claire" he says shaking his head "there something else you want to tell me. What happen between you and my son?". I sigh, "I pregnant, so now you know". "oh" says Frank "unplanned? I'm sorry". I'm taken aback by this. "I mean, this isn't the best town for kids and Shane being in this fight club isn't the best timing". "very true" I reply, "do you want to see a picture from the scan". "no thanks" he answers, "I saw you take a picture of it anyway". I nod, "can I go home now?". Frank nods and a portal opens. Michael looks through at the computer and ghost of Frank. His voice shakes as he shouts Eve. Busted I think as he reaches to pull me through. He shoves me to the sofa, Eve shouts at him to be careful. He shakes his head, "explain Claire! Please explain! I've spent the last hour driving around town looking for you. You were in Myrnin basement talking to Frank Collins freaking ghost!". Eve looks between us confused then says, "this should be good, I'll make popcorn".

I start by explaining that Frank isn't dead but in Myrnin computer. That it was a secret I hadn't risks telling anyone. Then I explain that he called me. I tell them I told him everything. "what even, you know" Eve asks nodding at my stomach. "yes, Eve, he knows I'm pregnant" I nod back, "what on earth should we do next?" I ask. Michael sighs and Eve shrugs. "I'm pregnant, I haven't got time to wait to see how this plays out!"

We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then I remember seeing sticky Doug on the lists of past fights "sticky Doug was one of the fighters" I say. "who?" ask Eve. "the guy I found, do you remember. Well he was trying to sneak vampire blood from class. Jason told me bishop killed him". Eve eyes open wide "when did you see Jason?" she asks. "Emm a while ago, sorry Eve, he been arrested" Eve shouts back "and when were you going to tell me this?". "Sorry" I say, "I couldn't, I promise Myrnin I wouldn't tell anyone. He killed someone Eve".

"Nice to know where your loyalties lie" she yells as she storms upstairs. Michael goes to follow her, but she cries at him to leave her alone. He sits back next to me. "I'm sorry" I whisper to Michael. He sighs. I feel like everything is falling down around me. I lay on my left side and close my eyes. I pull my legs up and curl up. Michael puts a blanket around me. I pretend to sleep. He starts playing the guitar. Soon I am asleep for real.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake to Eve calling Michael. I sit up and look around "Eve" I call out. "where is he!" she shouts, then she looks at me full of concern "are you okay? Did you sleep on the sofa? Look I'm sorry Claire Bear for last night". She runs over and hugs me. I hug her back, "I'm fine, I'm really am sorry". She smiles back, I know. "you can't let anyone know I told you about Jason" I say. She nods. "do you know where Michael is?" she asks. "nope" I answer, "he was playing his guitar when I fell to sleep". I nod to the guitar on the arm chair. She stares at the chair; she says "I woke up this morning, and I went to apologise to him for storming off. But he wasn't in his room." She looks young and scared without her usual mask of goth makeup. We sit on the sofa for a few minutes, then I run for the bathroom. Thankyou baby for stopping awkward silences. Eve holds my hair back as I'm sick.

We walk back down stairs and I grab a glass of water. "what do you want for breakfast?" Eve asks "bacon? Or pancakes?". "I'll stick to toast" I answer. She nods, as she puts two slices of toast on. We sit at the table eating our toast and drinking coffee. It's nice as we sit there laughing and chatting. About half way through my coffee, Eve asks "are you meant to drink coffee when your pregnant?" I choke on the gulp of coffee I've just taken. "I don't know! But couldn't you have said that before I started drinking it?" Eve laughs, "sorry Claire bear", barely able to talk through the laugher. I google it quickly, "it's said two mugs of coffee a day. How will I get through 9months of that?". Eve shrugs, "I drink that before breakfast normally" she tells me winking. "don't show off", I warn her, "ill save it for my lunch time mochas. I need the excuse to see you through the day". "speaking of college, you going in today?" Eve asks me. I glance at the clock, it's just gone 6am. It's a Friday, which is a short day anyway for me. "I pulled a sicky yesterday, but ill go in today, I've only got two lectures on a Friday. Are you working?". "Yeah" said Eve "I can't pull a sicky if your going in without feeling guilty. Dam nerd". We laugh. "when will you tell them about being prego?" I roll my eye "I better talk to someone today. I need a doctor appointment to, I forgot yesterday" I say. "I'll give you a lift to college, I'm there to 5 through. You okay getting yourself to the doctor?" she asks. I nod. "I don't do anything crazy. Michael already missing. Don't need you missing too!" she said. I nod again.

I'm going to shower I say carrying my pots into the kitchen. "okay sweetie, I'm going to try Michael cell". Worry flashes across her face then she smiles and takes her pots to the kitchen. I wash the two cups and two plates as fast as I can before going to shower. Eve on the sofa leaving a voice message. I hope Michael okay, but I'm pissed he went off without telling us. I get dressed after my shower and tie my hair up. I feel sick again and run for the bathroom. Eve in the shower but luckily, she didn't luck the door. "I'm sorry" I say as I vomit, "blame the baby". Eve puts a towel on and rubs my back. "I forgive my godchild" she jokes. I laugh then I'm sick again. "You sure you'll be okay for today?" she asks. "I'll manage" I answer "only going to get worst". I brush my teeth and go drink some water. I feel fine after. I sit on the sofa for a bit to be sure, then slowly pack my backpack.

Eve knocks on my door, "you okay CB? I'm going to watch tv". I follow her down, its still ridiculously early. We sit watching bad morning tv. At 8.25 I grab my bag ready to go. We climb into Eve's hearse. Her face drops, "he didn't take his car! Claire he might be stuck somewhere! What an idiot!" she gets her phone out again and leaves another voice mail, using some strong choice words. She starts driving. "I've left 5 messages today Claire. He better be okay, so I can kill him". We drive to campus.


	12. Chapter 12

The lectures went by without a hitch. I enjoyed having my mind off the missing boys, my baby and this fight club. I made notes then walked to the cafeteria were Eve worked. I brought a sandwich and a decaf. It was relatively quiet, so Eve took her lunch.  
"I've left 16 voice mails already!" Said Eve. "Still no reply" I ask. She shakes her head, "we need a plan" she tells me "and don't you go running off doing anything crazy. Promise me Claire! We stick together." I nod and smile back. "So, did u get a doctor's appointment?" She asks. "At 4pm but I've got a meeting here first. Let them know, you know" "I'll get off early and give u a lift" said Eve. "Thankyou" I reply.  
"We need a plan" said Eve "can't we hack the site or something. Find out where they are. I mean the fights aren't happening in the gym, there no space" "We could try, but I don't think I could. This is master level encryption. I know abet but I'm no programmer". Eve sigh, "we have to do something if Michael doesn't turn up by the time we get in". I nod

Eve goes back to work then I go to my meeting. The baby is due in the summer, so I'll be on holiday when it comes anyway. They discuss the options for studying. I nod along but my mind is no Shane and the fight club.  
After me and Eve go to the doctors. I explain everything. As I've already had a scan they just don't need to go a blood test. I arrange for the 12week scan and book in my next check-up.  
Me and Eve go home. I our cook tea whilst Eve sets up her laptop and clicks on the site. Eve shrinks with shock, Shane and Michael pictures are one the cover page. Bets are already being taken for a big fight tonight; Michael vs Shane!  
I stare in shock and horror. My left hand covers my stomach. I feel myself start shaking. "No, no, no" I mumble to myself. Eve puts an arm around me. We sit in silence. They most have kidnapped Michael and plan on forcing him to fight his best friend. Michael could easily oout power and kill Shane with his vampire powers. Yet he will be holding back against his best friend. Shane a good fighter anyway and with the extra training from the fight club. He could hurt or even kill Michael. I stand and start panicking, a sickly feeling passing through me "When the vamps find out" started Eve but she trailed off.  
I blink a few times and then run for the bathroom. God dam morning sickness. Eve holds back my hair. "The stress isn't good for the baby" she said. "Well, that's my life" I answer "it's just morning sickness, I felt it through the day too". She sighs. "Maybe you should stay here?". "No!" I shout "I have to do this. I must save the man I love, my baby's father. Eve it's not his fault. It's a glamour".

"I know" said Eve "but the stress". "I'm just as stressed sat here just waiting, I'll stand well back, please just let me come. Eve maybe I can talk to him" it said. She shakes her head. "I'll go anyway" it threaten her. She shakes her again and says "fine! But please be careful; for the baby". I nod "I'm doing it for the baby"  
We go to gather our anti-vamp kits into one bag which Eve carries. We hop into the hearse and Eve starts driving to the location. I buy two tickets on my mobile to get us in. we park on the road around the corner from the building, Eve car is very recognisable in this town. Eve has washed her face of goth make-up and tried her hair back, so she is less recognisable, but I am still well known enough. We have made a name for ourselves in this town. We run in, the fight starts in ten minutes. We try to seek our way back stage but there is too much security. We try taking to the guards, explaining I needed to see Shane but they are deaf to our pleas.

We decide to scout out around the back of the building. We find a small window which Eve decides she will climb through but realises to let me come. "please Claire" she said "I'll do whatever I can to stop this fight. Claire you need to understand, its not safe in your condition. Please, Claire, im begging you to be safe. You'll like a little sister and I can't lose you" she wipes her eyes. I nod, "ok, but be careful. I'm going in to watch if the fight starts." I reply. "Don't worry, CB, I'll save the men folk" Eve said winking. She dives through the window. I walk back in and watch the cage in the middle.


	13. Chapter 13

Once back inside i start looking around. People are wandering around between the cage and bars. As the fight start time approaches people walk towards the cage. I stay near the back in case I need to escape. I hope Eve has found some way to get Michael out and convince Shane to come home, but I know it's doubtful. My hope decreases as the seconds tick by.

Then the referee walks out, it's a vampire I recognise but I don't know him by name. He spends a lot of time at the common grounds. Like on the website he in a cheesy vampire outfit, with fake fangs and a cape. I almost laugh, almost. "Welcome to immortal battles, we fight beyond the death!". The crowd cheers, my hand rest against my stomach. I feel a little sick, but I can't look anyway. Then Michael is throw into the cage. He looks disorientated and confuse but fine overall. His eyes scan around, I notice they're red, they haven't been feeding him enough. He studied the cage, the referee, the crowd and then he notices me. His eyes go wide, face full of concern. Then Shane stumbled in to the cage, his eyes scan around but they don't see anything. Then he focus on Michael. "hi mate" he spits. Its all wrong, it's not Shane.

"Shane, listen we are friends, you don't have to do this" Michael starts.

"no! I think I do" snaps Shane.

"please Shane, lets work this out" Michael answers. "too late" said Shane.

"okay folks" said the cheesy vampire referee "this should be an interesting one" the crowd cheers. "three" shouts the referee "two" joins in the crowd "one! Fight!". Shane rushes Michael. Michael stands with his hands out, still trying to reason with Shane. Shane hit Michael square in the jaw; then pushes him back against the cage and lands a few clean punches to his gut. Michael pushes him off; Shane hits the other side with a thud. He slides down the edge. Michael eyes reach mine, sorry he mouths. Then his eyes are back on Shane, who is already getting back up. He should be able to get up from that, but he does. I realise I'm shaking as he starts a new attack. I'm not that he can take another hit; I fear what would happen if he started bleeding. Michael's got control but he's not that good, especially hungry.

Shane swings again, this time Michael grab his wrist and twist it in an unnatural way. I hear the bone brake and start walking forward. Shane doesn't even flinch and swing the other arm and lands a punch on his jaw. Michael flinches but lands one in Shane gut back. Shane goes down. I realise I'm at the cage. Michael yells "it didn't have to be this way, man". Shane kicks at him, Michael dodges easily. "five, four, three, two, one" shouts the referee. The fights over and I breath out. I reach into my back pocket and pull out the scan picture. I throw it at Shane, he picks it up and looks at me. His eyes go wide as he studies it. "you're a father Shane! You can't keep this up! I didn't choice this and neither did you! I know! But please Shane, that's our baby! Come home Shane." He stares at me. I turn to Michael, "eve back stage somewhere, please, we need to find her". He nods and so does Shane. They try to drag Michael out, but Shane attacks the vampire on his left. Michael smiles and hits the one on his right. They fight their people down individually then take the referee out together. The people weren't ready this rebellion which served the boys well. Michael tried to open the door to the cage but its coated in silver. For a second, I thought they were stuck but then Shane kicks the lock and the door falls open. He really shouldn't be that strong I think. The boys stumble out and towards me. Shane cradling his arm, Michael grabs my arm. "Claire, are you okay?" he asks, his face full of concern. "yeah but I don't know where Eve is".

"Did you come together? In the car?" Michael asks. I nod; he sighs. "I'll find her, I can't believe I'm saying this but you two get to the car. Be safe and together." Shane and I open our mouths to argue back "no! Claire! No!" Michael answers "you taken more than enough risks! You pregnant, act like it." This hurts like a slap in the face but it's true. Michael turns to Shane and bares his teeth "anything happens to her and I'll kill you. You hear me. Anything happens to her or that baby, you fault or not, I will ripe you apart! I'm going to find Eve, your no use to me in that condition. I love her, and I'll do anything I can to help her. You wait ten, maybe twenty minutes max, if we not back you get Claire home. If anyone comes, set off! I know you jump start a car, so don't pretend. Get Claire home safe, no matter what!". He looks at me "go now!"

We run together, I feel a odd sense of nostalgia to us working together. I keep a hand on my stomach. People are getting wild in here. We run out the door as a over overwhelming sense of nausea takes me over. I'm sick next to the door. Some people are out here, fighting and shout. Most are still inside demanding refunds or their winning. Shane stares, his body shaking. Oh god, what have they done to him. "you okay?" he asks awkwardly. I nod "morning sickness, the stress is making it worst." He stares at me "sorry" he mumbles. "you should be! The stress is hurting our child, you have created the stress, your hurt me and our baby" I snap back. He rolls his eyes. We walk to the hearse, I realise it's locked and we don't have a key. "Eve will kill me for this" he says before breaking the window of the driver side. He unlocks the door, climbs in and unlocks my side. We sit awkwardly in silence. I refuse to talk, and he stops trying quickly. He hot wires the hearse and sits ready to go.

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, Eve runs out, followed by Michael. Michael rushes and dives into the boot. It still day light and the boot is the only place Michael is safe. Eve hops in with me and tells Shane to drive. She kisses my cheek and asks if I'm okay. I nod. She nods "old gang back together" jokes Eve as we drive home. "please Eve" I answer "im focusing on not being sick, we talk when we are in" she nods. I feel myself gag and Shane pulls over. Eve helps me out and im sick on the road. She hugs me and we climb back in, this time me next to the door.

We pull up outside the glass house, Eve passes me her key and I run in. I'm sick on the grass on my way. I run straight to the bathroom. I hear Eve shout at Shane.

Few minutes later Eve in the bathroom with me, I'm still being sick. She locks the door and holds my hair back. She tells me she helped Michael and Shane in. Their both on the sofa. I start to cry; then I sob. She rubs my back.

Hope your all enjoying my story 😊 please review and follow. im hoping to keep it going


	14. Chapter 14

I sit there with Eve rubbing my back for a few minutes staring forward. "I'm scared Eve" my voice shakes as I tell her. "I know" she smiles back.

"The stress is making the sickness so much worst. I'm terrible! I've risked the baby! For what? Nothing could be worth that! Anything could have happened today. I could have been attacked or kidnapped. I could have lost my baby if a fight had started! How could I have been so stupid. I should have stayed here. Like you said! I'm sorry Eve. Worst still I lost the scan. I'm going to be the worst mum ever!" I tell Eve. She hugs me in as I sob.

"Not true, CB. Not true! You are going to be great. We got Shane back now, you have got so much support CB. You'll be fine" she said smiling.

I nod, feeling numb. "I guess we should go and talk to the boys" I said "I might shower first; can you get me some clean clothes?" "Course not CB!" She grinned "I'll make you look cute!"

I turn on the hot shower and start undressing. I leap in and wonder what Shane and Michael were doing down stairs. I imagine it must be awkward. There not likely to be playing video games after everything that's happen. Eve knocks and comes in. She asked if I was okay and she going to get changed then go down stairs. I realise we are all in messy clothes. Then I remember Shane is just in shorts. I was still the worst with my own sick down me, but no one was clean. I finish showering and dressed. I tie my hair back and stare at my clothes. The shirt is covered in vomit. I fish my phone out my jeans pocket and see a few missed calls off Eve. I bin the top and walk to my room to put the jeans in my wash hamper. I knock on Eve door, no answer but Michael comes out his room half dressed.

"You okay Claire?" He asked sensitively. "Yeah, where's Eve?" I ask back. "She downstairs watching Shane. I'll let him know he can come up. He really needs a shower before we talk. Here this is yours" he passes me my scan picture. I start crying, "I thought I'd lost it! Thought I've never see it again! Thank you so much!" He hugs me. I notice red marks where Shane hit. I walk down stairs slowly behind him. He tells Shane to go and shower. He kisses Eve the walks back up.

I sit next to Eve and show her the scan. She smiles "Where did you find it?" She asks me. "Michael most have picked it up, I used it to get Shane to come back, but I thought it had been dropped" I answer "maybe I'm not such a bad mum. And at least I have you guys to pick up after me". I pick up the remote and flick on a random channel. It's some reality tv trash I would normally hate. I smile watching the mindless show a hand over my stomach.

I'm not sure how much longer, Michael and Shane walk down together. Shane shuffles behind Michael. They sit on the opposite sofa. Michael coughed awkwardly. Shane, eyes down, said "I'm so sorry. For everything. I didn't mean it! I didn't honestly know what I was doing. I'm sorry Michael and eve for hurting you. Mike I'm so sorry I hurt you. And Claire I sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I risked our child. I know this wasn't planned, I know this could haven't gone worst but please, I mean it, I'll do anything to be the father our child needs. I promise I willet be anything like my Dad. Please a second chance. It wasn't me."

I think for a moment "I know it wasn't you. I understand you couldn't help it vie fought for you. I still love you. But you hurt me. Shane, you hurt me bad. You can be a father to the child, but right now, right here I can't take u back!"

 _Hope your enjoying my story! Remember to like and follow_


	15. Chapter 15

"So" said Eve "Where do we go from here?". I shrug as Shane sighs. Clearly neither of us are happy with the outcome. But I can't just take him back, after what he did. After everything he said. "I guess me, and Shane will be friends for now and see where it goes" I say after a few minutes hesitation. Shane is slumped defeated on the sofa, but hope returned to his eyes when I said. He glances at me, "Claire, where do you want this to go? Is there still hope for us?" he asked. I shrug. "I want you Shane, I want to try again from the top. Let you prove I can trust you again. But I can't take that risk now. If it was not for the baby I might, but everything so much more serious with a child. I think we should focus on being parent's first and look at us later. I'm not promising anything Shane. I'm sorry, you hurt me too bad."

That hung in the air for a while. After a few minutes its clear there nothing more to say on that topic.

I turn to Eve, "How did you get out?" I ask. "I heard the fit start and everyone one was busy watching from the back room, so I hid. I figured I get out after. Then everyone went mad. I heard some yell they have escaped. So, I made a run for it I bumped into Michael and we fought out way out. That's all. Oh, and Michael phone Amelie so it's all shut down now of course. He didn't mention Shane, so hopefully she will not know. Or least she'll calm down before she finds out." Eve answers.

I nod and smile at Shane. "how this gonna work then?" ask Shane "I mean we only got four bedrooms and its clear Claire not going to be sharing. So where this baby going to sleep? Or is Claire moving out?" fear flashed across his eyes.

"We got 8 months to figure it out,' I say, as I'm already about a month. Eve squeezes my hand "Anyway" I said "the baby will not need its own room for a year. That gives me nearly two years before I need to worry about that. I've got plenty to worry about as it is. For now, I need to stay here, I need your support. All of you!" Eve rubs my back.

"It's no problem" answers Michael "I can't wait to meet the glass house gang baby!" I smile. Then I realise, him and Eve can't have kids. "You'll be the best god parents ever!" I tell them. Shane looks I me "can I see the scan again?" he asks; I pass it over. "Thanks CB" said Eve "we'll start baby shopping soon! We can get things second hand cheaper and we'll get you so many gifts! It will be fine you'll see". I nod.

"I'm hungry" I say "I've been sick a lot and tea were ages ago". Michael and Eve laugh. Even Shane smiles. "What you fancy, CB?" asks Eve. "The baby wants hot dogs" I joke, hand on my stomach. We all laugh. We got to the kitchen together. Me and Eve set the table and set drinks. Michael and Shane cook. Finally, we sit down for our meal together, like we meant to the other night. I smile at my new family. I fear what I will tell my parents. How to stop them coming here. But that's a problem for another time. For now, we eat, drink and me merry. I go to bed after and fall straight to sleep. I hear Eve check me but only once tonight.

 _Hope your enjoying it! I don't really have a plan where this is going but I'm enjoying writing it so I'll keep going. i will probably do some time jumps. Remember to follow and review! x_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

The next few weeks went by quietly. I woke in the morning, was sick repeatedly every morning. Had toast and orange for breakfast. Eve and I would drive to the compass or Michael would give me a lift. Michael or Eve took me to the lab to work. Everyone was fretting over me.

Shane spent most of the time on the sofa or in bed. He didn't go out much. His eyes we're often puffly and red. He was depressed but I could barely look at him after everything. I remember what he had said at the gym and how much it hurt when he pushed me.

We sat down for tea together every night. Michael mainly cooked as Shane wasn't doing anything, I was sick half the time and Eve was a terrible cook. A few nights I was well enough to cook and made hot dogs or oven pizza for tea. We chit-chatted through dinner, everyone on egg shells avoiding the bigger issues.

After the lab on Thursday I cooked pasta and sauce. We sat eating and chatting as Shane sulked "enough man! Enough!" Michael suddenly yelled "you been sulking for long enough around here. Time to man up! Your about to be a father, do you even know how many weeks pregnant she is?" Shane open and shut his mouth like a fish, clearly unsure what to say. "Well?" asked Eve "how many?" he sits there a few more minutes like a rabbit in head lights. Come on I think, I know he should know this. I talk about the baby all the time, I have a pregnancy book and sign up for one of them pregnancy sites. I told Shane to sign up to, so he'd get development up dates. I freeze.

Shane speaks "eight weeks?". "ten weeks and 4days, Shane" I say "how can you not know that? I told you the 12 weeks scan in two weeks this morning. I read the bloody development page to you everyday day! Two weeks out! I know your depressed but come on!". Then I walked out and sat on the stairs. He really didn't care. Tears rolled down my face as I listen.

"Nice going man!" spat Shane to Michael. "hey!" said Eve "you then one who didn't know how pregnant she was! Come on she talks about it every day! You couldn't even add three weeks to when she told us? She was seven weeks or take two off the scan date"

"anyway" snapped Michael "I know it's been hard, but it was far harder on her! She still working and studying despite carrying your child! You haven't even showered for days! You want her back, work for it!"

I didn't like that line, I was still considering getting back with Shane, but I didn't want to give him unrealistic hope. He would have to do a hell of a lot. I don't even know he could.

"come on" continued Michael, "you want to live here? Pay rent like everyone else! You want to be a dad act like one! I should not know more about your child than you! I know it's not ideal, but you need to try. You can start by chaperone Claire tomorrow night. I got a lesson and Eve working, no way can she go alone. So, come the fuck on!" I freeze, I don't know if I want to be alone with Shane and I still haven't told him about his dad ghost thing. I have no idea how he will react.

I hear Eve stand up at the table, "how dare you Michael Glass! How dare you!" She yells "you know he didn't know! You just did that as a stupid stunt! You hurt and embarrassed her in front of all of us! You could have talk to him one on one. It didn't need to be in the middle of dinner! And you never checked with me or Claire before asking Shane to take her. Aren't things awkward enough? You want to make them worst? I'll swap shifts! It's not trouble. Save you the trouble of being a good friend!"

I hear her storm out and Michael sigh. She sees me on the stairs and drags me up the stairs with one arm. We sit down in her room. "I'm so sorry CB. I never known he would. I didn't have a clue. I would have stopped." I hug her tight, "its fine" I reassure her "its fine, it wasn't you". She sobs on my shoulder. "Have you told Shane? You know about Frank not actually being dead? I mean he has a right to know but it hard the way he is now" I nod.

"I haven't told him yet, I have no idea how too! I'm so sorry I couldn't tell anyone. If Amelie knew I told anyone, we would all be dead. So, I didn't know what to do." I tell her. "You need to tell him, sooner the better. Claire it's bad enough he the last to know and you don't want him finding out some other way!". She tells me. I nod, "I'll tell him tomorrow" I say "first thing."

 _Hope your enjoying the story! remember to review and follow. Thanks for reading_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

I woke the sun flooding through my window and birds singing. I smile and enjoy the perfect morning for a few minutes. Then I remember I have to tell Shane today about his father not being dead. I sallow hard. Then the morning sickness hits me and a run to the bathroom and start throwing up. This is daliy routine now so no one checks on me. Few minutes later i walk back to my room.

Slowly I check my phone, gather my things together and go shower. I move slowly to not be sick again. After my shower, I apply body lotion slowly and then dress. I smile in the mirror looking at the small bump. I feel tired but im off university today so ive just got the lab. I need coffee, even if it is decaf.

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Eve and Michael are drinking coffee in the kitchen, they awkwardly stop talking as I enter. Obviously, they were discussing me or Shane. I'm glad to see they're friends again. I smile a good morning and start making coffee. Eve asks, "do you want pancakes?"

"did you make them?" I ask jokingly. "no, I did. So, your safe to eat them" said Michael smirking. "then yes! Pancakes" I say.

"help me set the table" said Eve, I smile and follow her to the dinning room. We set the table for three, Shane is still in bed. "so, did you talk to Shane?" asks Eve, letting the so hang in the air for a minute. "not yet" I try to say but Shane walks in yawning. "talk to me about what?".

I got bright red, "err, you should probably sit down. I've got some news". His face drains "what are you having twins? Because I think I've had all the news I can take recently." Eve smirks as my hand drops to my stomach. He sits at the table. I stand opposite, my hands shaking. "listen, I should have told you this before and I'm sorry about that but please don't be mad because I couldn't tell you and then a lot happen and I kind of shouldn't tell you still, so you can't tell anyone" I waffle.

"split it out" said Shane

"well you see, Frank didn't die. Not really, Myrnin used his brain to power a new super computer. So, he's a ghost running the town. Amelie not happy Shane, she threaten to kill me if I told anyone! Eve and Michael found out by mistake. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we not had much time to chat. Shane be as mad as you want at me, but please be careful who knows and what they know."

Shane jaw is hard "they knew! you didn't tell me! they didn't tell me!" he yells. "Shane, please, she'll kill us all if you say anything. You were off with your stupid, bloody fight club. We couldn't tell you. I didn't know how you react! You can't blame me for this! When I told you, I was pregnant you stormed off" I yell.

"of course, this is want this is about! I was a dick to you so you're being a dick back!" he yells

"no, come on Shane, it's not like that! But come on, look at how much you hurt me. Shane, if anyone else finds out I die. And so are Eve and Michael, and you. And our baby!" I shout back.

He just shakes his head and walks out. Michael and Eve walk into the dinning room, they were listening. I hear him slam the front door. I slide down the wall and start crying. Eve hugs me and pulls me up "he'll come back" she whispers.

Michael brings in the pancakes and we sit at the table. They are beautiful and fluffy. I have nutella and banana. We laugh as we eat. We start discussing baby names which makes me feel a spark of excitment. Already the baby has tranformed my world and i cant wait to met it. Eve wants to throw a baby shower. I tell her its too early but we will with lots of games. Michael asks if i could feel it moving yet. I tell him no but hopefully soon

Eve calls in 'sick' to work so we can spend the day binge watching season two of stranger things. Eve, of course loves it. I find it a little slow but overall its good. I been far too long since i relax, especially considering the baby. Really it no wonder im more tired lately.

Me and Eve decide to go out for taco's for a late lunch. Eve drives us to the diner and i sit whilst she orders. I inhale three tacos and some of Eves nachos. "Baby must be hungry" she tells me. I laugh back "yeah, you try being sick every morning and see how hungry you are!" I answer her.

"He'll come back" she said "this isnt like last time. He just needs sometime. He has been through alot. And even if his dad was abusive ass, its was still his dad." I nod unconvinced. She takes my hand "i promise, CB, he'll ne there for you and the baby. Just give him time" she said smiling. Again i nod. She squeezes my hand and goes back to chatting about hot celebrities and reality tv. I chat back but my hearts not in it. Then we get back into the hease and set off for the lab.

 _Thanks for reading! Hope your enjoying it!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

When we arrive at the alley to Myrnin lab I see Shane is leaning against the fence to grandma Days house. His arms are folded against him. He looks guarded and tense. His body relaxes at the sight of the hearse. Eve eyes him, "you want me to get rid of him?" She asks. I shake my head "if he wants to talk, I'll talk. If he wants a fight, I'll walk away" I answer "I know I should have told him about Frank, but after every that's happen" I trail off. Shane gives a nervous smile, I can tell he's trying.

I climb out slowly and walk around, Eve follows. Her eyes scanning for trouble; a good habit in Morganville.

"Hey" I say, my voice sounds weak, I can sense Eve scanning my protectively. "Hey" he replies "I'm sorry about this morning, it was just a lot, ya know? So, I went for a walk. I came back but you were out, so I figured you be here. Iven just been waiting since" he trails off.

"We got tacos" Eve said, almost singing.

"Oh, nice" he said "anyway, I'm so sorry about this morning Claire" I nod "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, I was just so scared" I realise tears are rolling from my eyes. Dam hormones! We hug each other without thinking. It just feels so natural for us to be together. He goes to kiss me, and I pull back. "Oh" he signs. "I'm sorry Shane, you hurt me so badly, I'm not just taking you back, I'm sorry". He nods "well, emm, I told Michael I would come with you, so if u don't mind me coming in? I mean I would like to see Frank" he said rubbing his neck awkwardly. I nod, "yeah, Eve staying as well" I glance at Eve. She puts an arm around me "can't get rid of me that easy!" She jokes. We walk down to the lab together, Eve leading and Shane following me to protect me. Eve opens the door to the shack and walks in, yelling "hey, Mr trapdoor spider, got you some flies" she dances down the steps. I shake my head and follow. I get straight to work, hoping for an early finish. Shane shuffles in and sits on the arm chair in the corner.

"Frank" I call " you might want to come out, he knows". Franks ghostly, 2d image appeared in front of Shane. Shane flinched. "Hi son" said Frank "hi" replies Shane. Eve is petting Bob in the corner and, like me, pretending not to listen.

"Where Myrnin?" Asks Shane. "I don't know" said Frank "he's out. Look son, Claire shouldn't have told you. You're in danger now. So, for heaven sake be careful." Shane nod "gotta dad" he answers. "I hear I'm going to be a granddad?" Frank asks. "Shane nods. He looks pale. "She about 10weeks. The scan will be soon. I can't wait to see it again" he said without any feeling. I'm glad to realise he remembered how far along I am. Maybe he does care after all. Frank makes a screeching sound that is supposed to be a laugh. "I remember your scans! And Lyss"

Shane's eyes drop. I know he's scared what will happen to our family.

"Thought of any names?" Ask Frank "not yet" snaps Shane back. I can see tears in his eyes. "Hoping for boy or girl?" Frank said still trying to chat. "As long as it's happy, I don't mind" he said looking at me. "I was the same" answers Frank. That's a step to far for Shane. "Shut up! Shut the hell up!" He yells "I'm nothing like you! My child will never go through the hell I did. I love my baby! You never loved anything other than drink!"

Eve looks up from Bob, shocked. Shane runs out. I follow him with Eve close behind. I don't care that I'm going to miss the lab. He needs me now. I catch him in the alley. His face is wet with tears. His eyes glisten at me. "I'm sorry" he mumbles "I'm going home". I hug him "you're not him, your different. The baby will love you so much. It is before knowing it. And you will be a great father. It will be happy and safe. It will feel safe with us! Even in this town! We do anything to protect it! Our baby." I whisper to him. He bends and talks to my stomach. I stroke his hair. "Hi baby. Can you hear me? I love you! I'm sorry I have been around much. But I will be. You will know me. You are so loved." He kisses my belly and rocks back. He smiles up to me. I smile back.

"Go back in Claire", he tells me "if you don't, Myrnin will be mad and you don't need the stress. I cause you both too much harm as it is. I love you Claire. I know you need time. I know you might never forgive me. But you always own my heart. I promise." I nod through tears. I want to kiss him so badly, but I know I can't.

He turns and walks away. I let him. I turn to Eve, who has been on guard. She gives me a pitiful look and takes my hand. We walk back inside together. I show her what I'm working on and she watches me work for a bit before getting bored and walking off. Frank doesn't return. Myrnin never comes back. The alarm on my phone goes off and we set off back home. I am now doing 4 days at 5hours. Meaning in an emergency, Myrnin can make me stay for an extra 3hours and still be in our deal.

However, in a real emergency I would stay as long as necessary and he knows it. He could easily stop me from going, if he wanted and I know it. We drive home in silence. I worry what Shane will say and do. If he's home anyway, or where he might be if not? I wonder if he's told Michael? I hope he's not too upset by Frank, it was a hard day for him. Eve coughs, pulling me from my chain of thought, i realise we are outside the Glass house. It's getting dark so we run in together on the count of three.

 _hope you are enjoying the story so far!_


	19. Chapter 19

It's nearly two weeks since Shane found out about Frank. Things have begun to calm down as we fall into a routine. Shane hasn't been back to the lab yet, but he said he would if Eve and Michael were busy. Which is progress, I guess. Shane paying a lot more attention, his depressive episode is beginning to lift. He has started looking for a job and is more aware to the baby stuff. We chat sometimes, and it reminds me of how things were. It gives me hope for the future. I want to just take a leap of faith and date Shane again, but the risk is too high. I don't think I could take been hurt like that again. His behaviour is improving, slowly, and I can tell he's trying. He makes me coffee most morning and sits with me when I am sick.

I'm 12 weeks now which puts me in the second trimester. The morning sickness is still bad, but it should end in the next few weeks. My scan is in three days; Shane will drive us there. My app tells me the baby's ears lobes have started growing; I'm starting to have the tiniest bump. After my normal routine of morning sickness and brushing my teeth with Shane holding my hair back and stroking my back, I go down for some breakfast. Shane follows me unsure like a lost puppy. He might be less depressed, but he is still very unsure of how to act. He makes me a decaf coffee and passes it me with a small smile. Then he picks up his coffee and heads upstairs. Great, I think, father of my child is avoiding me still.

Eve and Michael are both still in bed, so I sit by myself for toast and decaf coffee reading the newspaper. Morganville is unnaturally quiet. I hope it's not the calm before the storm as I'm in no position to fight. About half way through my breakfast I feel sickness raising through me and I run to the bathroom, Shane follows me in to hold my hair back. Again, I brush my teeth and smile at Shane. "Thanks" I say.

He rubs the back of his neck, "no trouble" he answers. Suddenly he bends down to talk to my stomach "you causing plenty of trouble in there" he said smirking "can you hear me baby? I'm your dad. I love you so much! I can wait to meet you in the summer"

I feel myself blush, his sensitive hands against my stomach. His mouth millimetres away. It feels so intimate.

"You'll going to be the happiest baby ever born in this town. I promise nothing bad will ever happen, I'll do anything for you. And your mother," he said looking up at me. I smile back. I'm loving this moment but scared of where it leads. I can't play games or take risks with this baby. But I need him. I need his support, his love. I'm that moment I cave. I forgive Shane, for everything. Everything he said! Everything he did! And I feel light for the first time since we found out about our baby. Happiness rushes me. I needed time but now I just need him. I lean forward as he stands up I kiss him. It starts small but grows and my whole world is taken up in one kiss. Its bliss.

Then I hear Eve cough at the door. She gives Shane a dirty look like his seduced me. But we kissed each other in that moment.

"I take it your back together, then?" She asks. Shane looks at me and I realise I have to answer. "Yeah" I say back "we are going to take it slow but yeah we back" I smile. I lean into Shane warn embarrassed and I'm enveloped into his chest. She smiles, "who wants bacon?" She asks lightly. I nod, and Shane tell him to get cooking. Michael walk in, looking confused and then see us and realization hits his face. " congratulation bro" he tells Shane, messing up my hair " look after her, she like a sister to me" he warns him. Eve looks at Michael "I was about to cook bacon; do you want some?" She asks. "Yes, but I'll cook" he answers. We walk down the stairs as a 4 for the first time in too long. It hits me that soon we will be a five.

In the kitchen Shane and Michael start cooking eggs and bacon as Eve slices the bread cakes and set the table. Me and Shane sat opposite Eve and Michael. I love Saturdays I think to myself. We ate and laughed. Just like old times I think.

 _Thanks for reading. Be sure to review and fallow!_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

I'm now 12 weeks and two days pregnant; the small bump is visible through my top. Shane talks to the bump every day. Today I woke up to him carefully stroking my stomach and chatting away. I smile as I open my eyes, but he doesn't notice me, so I close my eyes again. I feel his fingers tracing small patterns across me. The morning sickness has improved but I'm sick most days. I can feel it creeping up now, but I don't want this moment to end. I open my eyes again. He notices this time. "hey" he said with a half smirk. "morning" I smile back. He carefully kisses my stomach and crawls up the bed closer to me.

"how are you feeling today?" he asks, he looks nervous. "A little sick but excited for later" I answer. "how sick?" he asks back, He has become increasingly worried about the morning sickness despite me telling him it is normal. My hands back rests the bump, his is rubbing it slowly. "not much, it's getting better" I smile "it will end soon" I reassure him. He nods. "so, what times the scan at?" he asks. "three pm but I'm going to be sick" I answer and the dart towards the bathroom. He follows and pulls back my hair as I bend over the toilet.

After we go down stairs and into the kitchen. I sit on the work top as he pours me a glass of water. I take small sips and Shane hugs into me. My legs are around his waist; his arms are around mine. I put the water down and wrap my arms around his neck; he leans in and we kiss. He tastes of morning breathe and pure Shane. He's yet to drink coffee so the usual rich taste is missing. I pull closer to his body as his left arm slides up my back, pulling me closer. This is it, I think, this is the man I want to live with forever. Suddenly I'm so glad he is the father of my child, even if I'm really not ready yet.

Then the door swings open and gothic Eve stands their smirk. "Do you mind? That where we cook? "she smirks at us. We pull out of the deep embrace, but Shane arms are still around me. One of my arm rest around his neck and one has dropped to my stomach. "Are you jealous, Eve?" Teases Shane. "I'll get to you next" he winks. Eve make fake gagging noises as response. I smile.

"It's scan day!" I tell Shane and Eve. As if they could forget. Eve smiles "Michael giving you both a lift, don't forget to get a print out for me! and your parents!". I feel myself blush. Eves eyes widen "you haven't told them yet?". I sign "I don't know how! What if they get mad and what me to move to them? you know I can't leave! or if decide to move here?" I feel my voice break and tears starting to form. Shane kisses my forehead. "I know Claire but you're going to have to tell them soon! The sooner the better". I nod.

"I've got an idea" said Shane "how about we go see them? they will not be mad at you, they might hate me but your still their baby girl. We can just say you were waiting for time off to come tell them in person? We'll take them a scan. They can't force, you to move and we can conceive them stay where they are for their health?". I nod and swallow. It's not a bad idea but it's still complicated with lots that can go wrong. He smiles and hugs me close "it will be okay, Claire, I promise".

I feel the morning sickness and dart to the bathroom again with Eve and Shane following. Shane rubs my back and Eve sits on the bath. Lean on Shane and sit back against Shane. I feel sick, tired and scared. After all I'm 17 and 12weeks pregnant. I sit there thinking for a few minutes. Eve breaks the silence, "pull a sicky and spend the morning on the sofa" she jokes. "not my style" I answer. Shane laughs. We go back down stairs to get breakfast. Eve and Shane both watch me eat my slice of toast and drink a glass of water. When I've finish I kiss Shane good bye and set off with Eve.

The day goes by uneventful. At 2.30pm, I go to buy a drink from the canteen and chat to Eve. I get a regular hot chocolate and a coffee for Shane. Eve gives me a smile and wishes me luck for the scan. I walk outside and see Michael car parked with Shane leaning against it; his half smirk looking at me. I smile when I spot him. I pass him his coffee and we climb in the back together. "hey, thanks for the lift" I say to Michael as I get in and slide over. "no trouble Claire" he smiles and starts driving.

"I dropped the trip forms into the town hall" Shane tell me. "it's a good idea" said Michael "I'm sure Amelie will let you go. They will not be mad. They will just want the best for you, like we do. They will be worried and scared and trying to protect you. They might act angry, but they will not be."

Michael pulls into the vampire underground car park, so we can walk in together. I feel a rush of excitement as we start walking up which takes me over once we ask at the desk for my name. After a short wait my name is called and me and Shane walk in together. I lay on the table; the midwife asks a few quick questions and begins the scan. Shane sits on the edge of his sit, buzzing with excitement. He's holds my hand and I squeeze his hand as the cold jelly is put on. The midwife watches the screen for a few minutes and then turns it to show us. As I look at the screen everything melts away. My fear, excitement, my parents, money and college. Everything is forgotten for a few minutes and it's just us and our baby.

 _Hope your enjoying the story! Please review. Thank you for reading!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Three days later we are packing the car ready for me and Shane to take the trip to my parents. Or more accurately Shane, Eve and Michael are packing whilst I watch. I'm ridiculously nervous. I'm still 17 and no way are they going to be happy. I can't leave Morganville, so I have to conceive them that it will all be fine in different cities. My eyes are still puffy from crying this morning, stupid hormones. Shane ask if I want any lunch, but I tell him I'm feeling sick, so I'll just have a drink. He nods and disappears into the kitchen.

Eve smiles at me and asks "you okay Claire? You know it will be okay, right?". I nod but it most look unconvincing as she sits me down on the sofa and gives me a hug. I start crying again. "Eve, if they try to make me stay, I'll have to break their hearts to leave. I can't risk upset Amelie. Have I already left it too long?"

Eve shakes her head. "it will be okay Claire; your parents will always love you no matter what! They just want the best for you. Show them you happy here, tell them you got us. Their do what ever it takes to keep you happy and there be excited to be grandparents. I know it's not perfect timing, but the baby will be perfect." I nod and try to smile. She smiles back "you can ring me anytime, it will be fine".

Shane walks back in carrying two drinks and a pack of chips each, he smiles at us on the sofa. He passes me my lunch and digs into his packet. "so, ready to go?" he asked awkwardly. I nod, "as ready as I'll ever be" I tell him "aren't you having lunch?". "no, are you hungry?" answer Shane, ready to jump up and make me anything. "no, I'm good. Like I say I'm feeling a bit sicky. I'll just running to the loo and then I'm ready. We need to be there for tea time". He nods.

When I come back down stairs, Shane is waiting by the door with his classic smile on his face. I say good bye the Eve and Michael. Shane takes my hand and we go. He holds my door open for me to get into the car and then walks around to the driver side, quite the gentle man. I sit looking out the window as he starts driving, Eve and Michael wave good bye.

Around half way my stomach started rumbling and Shane suggests a McDonalds. There is not chain fast food in Morganville and although it not the best food, it's surprising how much you miss this stuff. We go in; our first stop is the toilet and then we stand in a que. Both me and Shane have lived outside Morganville and so have our favourite meals. I have a mayo chicken and Shane has a big Mac. We eat then start driving again. I feel more relaxed this time and we chat as we drive.

We arrive outside my parents a few hours later. They met us on the door step. They both hug and kiss me, over enjoyed seeing me. Dad shakes Shane's hand which is big progress. Shame I'm going to spoil it! We walk in, taking ours shoes of in the hall. Mum said dinner nearly ready. "um, actually, I have something to tell you. You better sit down" I stumble out. Their faces drop; "what is it? Are you okay, sweetie?" mum asks. I nod, "please, just sit down".

We follow them in to the lounge. It's a small room, they sit on the sofa, I take one arm chair and Shane stands. "so," I start unsure, Shane squeezes my hand and I smile at him, "I'm a bit late telling you this, but I wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone. It's kind of personal, and I know I'm young. It's by no means perfect but just remember it's a good thing." I start rambling and Shane squeezes my hand again. Come on, I think, you can do this.

"I'm pregnant" I finally blurt out.

Shock consumes my parents faces. I pass them the scan picture "I'm about 12weeks. And we are excited! Really excited for him or her. I knew this is a shock but"

Mum stares at the picture, "oh gods, it's real" she said. I nod. My dad grabs Shane by the throat and pushes him against the wall. I know Shane could easy take on my Dad, but he chooses to go limp to not upset me. "what did you do! To my daughter! You trash! She had a future! How dare you!" he yells, his face going red. "sir, I didn't mean to. It was an accident. But I'm going to stay by her no matter what! I love her." Shane said awkwardly. "And I still have a future, it's just a different one. I'm still studying! Not like I'm dropping out. Don't blame Shane. This is equally one me as him"

Mum shakes her head "I don't think your old enough for this, have you thought about the _other_ options?". I stare. So, does Shane, his mouth hanging open. "is it too much to be happy for me? I'm in love, I'm going to get a first-class degree and have a child. Yes, it in the wrong order, but it's not like I'm twelve!" I grab Shane hand and start walking. "We'll going" I manage to say.

"wait, Claire, please, wait, Claire! I didn't mean! It's just a shock that's all please" mum shouts after me. Shane stop walking and pulls me into his arms. I start to sob against him as my parent watch. "let's not leave it like this" he whispers, "it was a big shock". I nod and look at Shane.

"can we still stay for tea?" I ask. Mum nods "yeah, I'll go finish it off." Dad sits on the sofa and pick up a book. "thanks" I say, "I'm just going to wash my face". Mum nods "I'm sorry, Claire. No matter what you'll my baby girl and I just want to protect you. But if you're sure you want this" she nods at Shane "then we will support you".

"thankyou" I said, hugging her close before running upstairs to wash my face. Shane follows. The house is small with just two bed room so after I'll finished in the bathroom, we sit in the spare bedroom.

"well that went, terrible" I say, my voice hursh so my parents will not hear. Shane hugs me close "it was big news. We knew it would be easy. Claire you did great! They still love you. No matter what!" I nod "I want to ring Eve", he nods. I ring Eve, snuggled up against Shane. I recite what happen. She tells me it's fine, tensions are high and there calm down. It will be okay in the end. I hang up when mum yells up its tea time. We walk down stairs and awkwardly at the table opposite each other as mum and dad have sat at opposite side. Clearly trying to separate us, bit late for that I think. Not like I can get more pregnant.  
Dinner goes by quickly as we make awkward conversation. Mum asks whether I plan on moving closes. I tell her I can't because of school and my lab job. She talks about moving to Morganville, but Dad points out his heart. I tell her we will visited plenty and they can visit if they want. Vampires don't mind visitors so much as long as they don't find out about vampires.

After tea we set off home again. I kiss mum and dad goodbye. Shane shakes both their hands and we climb back into the car. "well, that could have been worst" I say. Shane smiles, "I love you Claire". I nod as he starts driving. I fall asleep within 20minutes. We stop half way for a wee but other than that I sleep as Shane drives.

I wake up we are pulling up outside the glass house. I smile up as I see Eve and Michael coming to met us from the car. I feel a little sick after a big meal, long drive and just waking up. Eve pulls me into a big hug and the sudden movement makes me be sick straight down her shoes. "omg, I'm sorry" I start to cry as Shane starts laughing. "it's okay Claire" she hugs me in. we walk in together. Me and Eve go to get clean up before I go to bed. Shane climbs in with me and we fall asleep together.

 _Hope you're enjoying it! Poor Claire, and poor Eve shoes! please review and follow! Any feed back is welcome_


	22. Chapter 22

Time jump of 6weeks

I'm now 18weeks pregnant; it has really flown by! I have a visible bump under my shirt now. Me and Eve have decided to have a treat day to go shopping for baby clothes and other stuff we might need. Morganvillie does not have many shops but it does have some nice charity shops and one baby store. We are in the second charity shop when Eve squeals. I spin around from looking at some maternity clothes to see her hold a black baby vest with a Halloween print of a skeleton on. I laugh at her as I work over. "omg, CB, baby Goth! You can have a baby Goth!" Eve said. "I don't know, Eve you're the goth princess of this town, do we need another" I giggle looking at the other baby stuff. I pick up a cute onesie with ducks and smile. "come on! The baby can match with her godmother! It be so cute". "so would this!" I say picking up a white onesie with bears one. it is incredibility cute. She smiles "I guess that cute too!" Eve said.

"come and help me pick some new clothes before I outgrow all my clothes" I laugh dragging her over to the small section of maternity clothes. We pick a summer dress and a pair stretchy jean and then pay along side the baby onesies and a few vests. Eve 'treats' me to the skeleton vest. There really isn't much maternity clothes in Morganville. And the little there is rarely fits me so it all hangs at strange angles. The jeans are a little small; it's lucky they are made to stretch but once I have a real bump they will no longer fit. I've only been wearing loose fighting tops with leggings so far so even poor fitting jeans feel like a treat. Next time I go to visit my parents I will have a real shopping trip and treat myself to some fashionable clothes that fit I think to myself.

"We walk out laughing and climb into Eve horst before driving to the baby store to look around. We have a few baby grows and vests but nothing big yet. There is so much to buy and none of us are rich. Eve and Michael are buying us the cot as a Christmas present so that's one less worry at least. I'm glad to still be working at the lab else me and Shane would have next to nothing. Shane is still looking for a job, but he has a name for himself as a poor worker and in a small town its hard to get over that sort of thing.

I practice pushing a "posh" prams which bounce as its pushed, I wish badly I could buy one. it's the tradition 50s style carriage prams. They may be old fashioned now, but I think they look beautiful. Eve smiles over at me as she looks at car seat and pram travel systems. I know that they are the better value and it would be impractical to buy a pram you can't fold; but I just love this pram. I imagine walking down the lane with my baby in it, laughing and smiling up at me. Eve points out the own brand prams are on sale and I come to look. They come in bright colours and they do look nice. I decide to talk to Shane tonight, even a practical, affordable pram seems exciting. We have decided not to find out the gender until it is born; therefore, everything must be in gender neutral colours. But no way am I buying a black one; that would be boring. I notice they have matching changing bags to the prams and smile. That seems like a very good idea. I look at baby baths and highchairs and everything else. I can't believe how expensive everything is for such a small baby.

After the shopping trip, Eve drives me to the lab and sits in the corner watching Netflix on her phone whilst I work. Myrnin is in a pleasant mood which is nice. Eve glances up every now and again but is mainly focus on pretty little lairs. I like working best with Eve as the chaperone as the boys tend to be too on guard and it's gets annoying. I guess it's sweet but then I feel like I can't work.

After the lab, Eve drives us home. I feel dead on my feet I'm so tired. I lean against the window as if I'm asleep, but we are home before I have time to drop off. We pull up on the drive, it is dark now and I can see the boys waiting and watching from the window for us. We wait for the door to open and the boys to walk to the car. Eve tell me to go straight in and she'll grab the bags. The heart beat of the baby is now like catnip to a vampire, so I nod and walk straight to Shane. He embraces me and kisses me; he tastes like strong, black coffee. He strokes my stomach and whisper "hi baby" to both of us. Then we walk in together, with Eve and Michael close behind. Shane smiles at the two bags Michael is carrying.

"anything good?" asks Shane. "A few bits" I yawn in reply. Eve smiles "yeah and I got you a gift for the baby goth". She is laughing slightly and bouncing on the spot with excitement as she pulls the vest out the bag. Michael laughs and kisses her head. Shane wraps his arms around me and I pull towards the embrace. "of course, you did, goth girl, maybe for Halloween" he laughs. "or every time I babysit" answers Eve. I smile feeling very content.

 _sorry for the break, i was running out of stream. Hoping to return to this story soon. considering bring in the_ _draug and very loses following the books. any idea's i would be very happy with_


	23. Chapter 23

_CHAPATER 23_

Things kept going perfectly for a few weeks. Eve and Michael were over excited godparents to-be. I was young and scared but strong. I was feeling more and more confident towards motherhood ever day. And Shane, well Shane was being himself but better. He held doors for me and sang to our bump, all the little but important things. I was giving big now, I have another scan later today. Shane and I had decided to keep the gender a surprise, it might be old fashioned but it seem more exciting. 24 weeks had gone fast, I could not believe how terrible it had been at the start and how great it is now. It was perfect and so easy. It was just right. However, this couldn't last for ever.

Change gradually happen, barely noticeable to start with. I thought I was just paranoid, too use to Morganville to truly relax. But I wasn't. The vampires were acting differently, I was unsure how or why. But I knew, I could tell it was different. For starters Myrin was acting serious and almost normal aside the bunny slippers. Plus, the rain, it was raining almost non-stop. And it was heavy. Splash up off the road. I know, crazy being so sure of a storm but it was Morganville. And storms to this degree just didn't happen. I mentioned it to the others, but they thought I was just tired and hormonal.

The changes with Myrin stood out the most. He was much calmer than before, more rational and worse of all more focused. I was at the lab with Shane as my chaperone. I was getting less and less breaks from Myrin and this was making Shane more and more protective of me. This was in turn making me more and more tired and fed up. I spent more mediate the two of them than working.

Finally, the alarm on my phone dinged and it was time to go for the scan. Shane shot up ready to go. I nervously looked to Myrin, wondered if had remembered the scan. He gave me a small nod without his focus ever leaving the pages in front of him. I picked up my bag as I grabbed Shane's had. We started walking up the steps, along the narrow alley and into the car. I comment on Myrin strange behaviour, but Shane just laughed and said "isn't he always like that".

By the time we reach the hospital I'm so excited I can barely stand still. We walk to the desk and I introduce myself. We take a sit and wait. Hand in hand, too excited to talk. Finally, the midwife calls us in, asks the normal questions, writes her notes and check my blood pressure. I climb onto the small couch and she turns the machine. We see our beautiful baby and hear it's heart beat. Everything is fine with it and I wonder if I am just being crazy paranoid. We take four copies of the picture and head home. I'm have sleep by the time our cars pulls outside the glass house.

I hug Eve and share our pictures before I go for a bath. When I arrived back to my bedroom Shane has left me a sandwich, cookie and glass of water. A post it note and the print of the scan are next to my tea. The note just has a heart on it. I ate my tea and settled down to sleep.

 _Hope you are enjoying this. I'm honoured you are reading this. Thankyou all_


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* _Shanes point of view*_

"Wow" Shane thinks to himself, "she 27 weeks pregnant now. In around 13 weeks I'll have a baby. How is that possible? I'm going to be a father. In three to four months! What an incredible miracle life is." Shane lie awake early next to a still sleeping Claire. He felt proud of what his life was becoming. He wished he could introduce her and the baby to his mum. And Lyss. He glanced at the small frame image of the ultrasound scan and imagined how mum and Lyss would have reacted to the new-born. Their grandchild and Niece. I imagine my baby to have many of Claire beautiful features but with Lyss chubby, childlike checks. The emotional moment had brought tears to my eyes. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

The small action woke Claire whose eyes blinked as her eyes explored the room before settling on me. "Morning" she yawned, smiling as she stroked the bump. Her face dropped as she focused on me and notice the tears. "Shane, what is it?" she asked, her voice clearly shown fear.

"It's nothing" I answer, she shakes her head and frowns, so I explain I was considering how mum and lyssa would react to our child. She smiles slightly, kisses me and hugs me tight. I hug her back, on hand cradling her back as my other hand stroked the bump. I smile into her eyes and she beams back to me.

We sit like this for a few moments before the alarm clock beeps. I lean to silence it. Claire kisses me then stands and stretches. She smiles at me before gathering her things for her shower and picking her clothes. I sit and watch.

"I'm so fat" Claire complains as she pulls out random items from the warode. I shake my head, it was amazing how beautiful she was, because of the bump, not despite it. No matter how Claire saw herself.

"love you" she said as she set of to the bathroom, carrying everything she needed. "need any help?" I ask as I glanced at her. She answer "nahh, I'll manage" as she opens the door. "I love you" she said as she stepped through the door. "love you too" I call as she disappeared down the corridor.

I considered that I better find a job soon, Claire said she didn't mind or worry but it seemed wrong that she worked and studied whilst I stayed home. I reflected that Claire would be unwilling to give up her studying or job. And why should she? She would be a perfect mother either way. Maybe I could go part time or we could consider the limited day care options that a small town offered. I knew Michael and Eve would be happy to help but I needed want to put too much on a couple who had their own problems.

 _Thankyou for reading. Please leave any comments. Ive decided to drop the idea of continuing the books or anything. I'm enjoying the cuteness of the story. I'm thinking it may be more short chapters now._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

 _*Shane point of view, Claire is 31weeks pregnant*_

Wednesdays are generally a good day for Claire and Shane as Claire only has one early lesson and no lab in the afternoon. Therefore, they got the majority of the just to themselves with Eve and Michael both at work. They used this time for garden picnics, watching bad tv and just enjoying each other company. This Wednesday was extraordinary as Eve and Michael had booked the day off to assist Claire and Shane in decorating the nursery.

As I parked outside the college, I texted Claire to tell her I was here early. The storms had finally passed, and spring had sprung, if a little late. It was cool for late April, so I put my jacket on as I climbed out of the car.

My stuff had slowly been removed from my old room, which will become the nursery, over the last few months. Throughout the morning, Eve, Michael and he had busily finished emptying the room and begin preparing to paint. I decided to walk down to the local shop to get a bottle of wine for Eve and Michael as a thankyou for the help. Whilst there, I picked up a girly magazine for Claire and jar of pickles, Claire's latest craving.

15 minutes later he returned to the car to find a beaming Claire stood waiting for him. He wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was within his reach. "Hey" I whispered to her, watching her face transform in delight as he held her. "Hey" she whispered back, the sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine. They kissed for a few minutes before climbing back into the car.

I drove, holding Claire hand, back to the glasshouse. She smiled, leant against the window. Her spare arm rested across her bump. "it's kicking a little storm up" she laughed to me, I grinned and replied, "I'm telling ya, we got a little football star there". She rolled her eyes and pulled my hand to her stomach. I kept my focus on the road while enjoying the sensation of my child kicks. I felt slightly jealous of Claire carrying our baby at times like this. I just couldn't wait to hold and cuddle him or her.

I was glad of not finding out the gender, it seemed to make it so much more exciting. All I really care as it was healthy and growing. I was nervous and excited to be a parent. After all the horror that at affect mine own, I saw this as a second chance, a chance of happiness and I wasn't going to let anything destroy it.

Whilst driving Claire had been chatting about college and Myrin lab. I had been politely answering and nodding along. Out of the blue, so much I even surprise myself, I said "Alyssa loved babies, she had so many dolls when she was small". I Claire squeezed my hand "you okay?" she barely even whispered. I nodded, "She would be so excited" my voice breaks "and mum would be so fussy". She squeezed my hand tighter.

"I'm alright, just excited," I said as I parked outside the glass house. "So, ready for decorating?" she asked, "very" I replied instantly. She leant over, and we kissed, my hand feeling the kicking child inside her. I kiss her forehead before looking up to see Eve pulling faces against my window. I pretend to jump then swing the door open to hit her. She fells backwards winded, "bastard" she yelled, trying (and

 _As always, thankyou all for reading._


	26. Chapter 25b

_Chapter 25_

 _*Shane point of view, Claire is 31weeks pregnant*_

 _For some reason I forgot the posted half the last chapter, so here is the ending._

"I'm alright, just excited," I said as I parked outside the glass house. "So, ready for decorating?" she asked, "very" I replied instantly. She leant over, and we kissed, my hand feeling the kicking child inside her. I kiss her forehead before looking up to see Eve pulling faces against my window. I pretend to jump then swing the door open to hit her. She fells backwards winded, "bastard" she yelled, trying (and failing) not to laugh.

Claire pulled herself out of the car and walked around to where Shane stood above Eve. She smacked the back of Shanes head before offering Eve a hand up. Eve jumped up with less effect than it had took Claire to climb out of the car. Eve hug Claire, "you excited Claire Bear?" Claire yelped a yes, a small laugh escaped my lips.

"Come on then, let's make them boys work" Eve said, winking at Claire and then sticking her tongue out at me. The girls go into the glass house. I grab Claire bag and follow them into the house.

Michael smiled as we walked in. He had three mugs in his hands and a sports bottle under his left arm. I guess vampire power are useful for serving drinks too, then. He passes Eve and me a coffee each and Claire a hot chocolate, "thought we might need some energy" he jokes.

My eyes stick on Michael bottle, stomach turning as his drinks, the knowledge of it being blood is too weird for me to ever handle. Claire notices and squeezes my hand tight. I look away as I sip my coffee. Eve leads the way as we head upstairs, all excited.

 _As always, thankyou all for reading. I'm going to write the dectoring part from Claire point of view in the next chaper._


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

*Claire POV*

 _Claire still 31week pregnant_

I walk into Shane's old room. It shocked me to see it empty, Eve, Michael and Shane had cleared entirely it this morning whilst I was at college. The dust sheets are down ready. The curtains are down, but the window is covered so that it is safe for Michael. We had decided to have blinds underneath the Peter rabbit curtains so it would be safe for Michael to come in if he was babysitting in the day.

I squeeze Shane's hand; I can see he is slightly surprised to see the room which had been his home for so long empty. Eve smiles, picking up the paintbrushes and handing them out, while Michael opens the cream paint. We had Beatrix Potter character wall stickers to go up once the walls are painted and dried.

We begin painting. The excitement is contagious. We never manage more than a few minutes before we start laughing at each other.

Shane flicked paint at Eve who responded by painting his head. This quickly escalated into a full paint fight between the two.

By the time they had finished, Michael had painted a full wall, thanks to his vampire _skills._ They were both covered and went to clean up slightly. I painted a little more, but I was ready for a sit-down. I say it to Michael as Eve re-entered the room. They both look panicked; I reassure them I'm tired before going to my room.

Within 10 minutes Shane comes in with a coke, explained he left the work to the "vampire and the goth", I smack him for saying this, but I can tell he is only joking. It's nice after the months of tense he is back to the old Shane, the Shane before the vamp fight club. We cuddle for a while on the bed, daydreaming about our baby, the nursey and our future.

We go back to the nursery when Eve starts calling our names, we walk in to find Michael has nearly finished painting while Eve stood drinking another coffee in the centre of the room. I miss coffee so much lately. We begin to unpack and build the cot and changing table. We still had a lot to buy, but it was a significant start. Eve and I fetched the baby clothes and bits we had brought from my room as the boys worked.

I placed my old baby blanket into the crib with the teddy my parents had brought for us. Tomorrow the walls would be dry, ready for the wall stickers. We would also be able to move furniture into place.

We decide to order pizza for tea as a treat.

Time had been flying by, I only had two weeks before college finished for the summer and two months until my due date.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 _**Claire POV**  
Claire is 34weeks pregnant_

It was my last class of my last day, and it was dragging. As much as I ordinarily love learning, I wasn't in the mood today, not many were. College was breaking up for the summer and for me maternity leave. I had given up listening earlier today, and now I focus on the clock.

The baby had kept me up half the night kicking, I've started being sick again a week back, and I was having stomach pains. I knew it was only Braxton hicks, so I wasn't worried. But they were taking the last ounces of concentration from me.

They came randomly and lasted from a few seconds to maybe a minute. I was managing the pain expect the odd deep breath. A few classmates face's suggested they thought I was in labour and about to give birth on the table. I didn't blame them; a year ago I knew nothing about babies and pregnancy and would have probably thought the same.

Oh things can change quickly.

Anyway, I started doodling flowers on a clean page of my notebook. I consider getting a taxi home as Shane finally had a job interview and I was not feeling like walking anywhere. Or I could wait until he finishes, but I didn't want to message him as he would worry. I didn't want to distract him, after the vamp fight club, it was hard enough for him to get a job without me making it any harder.

The bell rings, and I pack away slowly, considering the options. I realise Eve finishes at the common ground soon, so decide to walk there and get a ride home with her.

However, this plan changes as I walk out the room to find Eve in the corridor smiling at me in full goth outfit. I blinked in confusion. "Why aren't u ar work?" I stuttered in surprise.

"Swapped it to get the morning off. Was gonna tell you but I figured I'd surprise you. Girls day CB!" She smiled. I smile back as we start walking back to the carpark.

Near the door to braxton hicks hits me hard. I lean against the wall, one hand rubbing my stomach. Eve stared at me, panic written across her face.

"Relax," I said, straightening up "it's just Braxton hicks. My body is just getting ready, that's all. The baby isn't coming yet". Eve looked reassured "you sure?" she asked. "Positive" I answer "but would you mind making girls day a sofa afternoon instead?". Eve smiled "sure thing baby Mumma" as we start walking.

I have a couple more as we walk to the car and drive home. We stop at a local store for a film and ice cream.

Twenty minutes later, we curled up together on the sofa and watching a chic fic that the boys would never tolerate.

The braxton hicks never stopped or slowed. In fact, they began to hurt more and last longer. After a nearly a quarter tub of ice cream, I started to suspect that maybe in labour.

But it was too early, 34weeks! That's over a month until my due date. I wasn't ready, and neither was my baby.

I decided I better tell Eve. "Err Eve" I started, but then it hit. A big one, a real contraction that was utterly unmistakable. I squeal in pain, leaning forward with my hands on my stomach. Eves eye shot open in confusion then she understood, "Claire breathe, its okay" she wrapped arms around me. I nod and lean back in my seat.

"Its happening Eve. But it's too early. What if I lose it? What if I'd done something wrong? I'm not ready. I cant. I cant" I rumble, completely panicking now.

"Just calm down, it's going to be okay, shhh Claire. It's fine, breath" Eve tells me before yelling for Michael. She swears under her breath. "He can't hear us, he's got super loud headphones in. He was giving us space so he wouldn't be overhearing" she explained "I'll be quick, just going to get him. Back in a minute, Claire. I promise." I nod.

She runs upstairs. I feel another contraction start, I lean forward to make myself more comfortable. Putting my weight into the coffee table and rocking onto my knees. It last around 2 minutes. I realise this is happening fast.

After I lean back, breathing heavy, I heard Eve coming back down talking, and suddenly Michael was beside me. "Breath, in through the nose. Out through the month" he said, rubbing my back. "I am breathing" I snap back "Shane. I need Shane".as

"I'm ringing him Claire," Eve said, walking into the room, phone to her ear "Shane I'm passing you to Claire now. I'll get the car ready. Met you at the hospital".

The phone was placed in my hand. I stare straight, "wait, we need to wait for Shane to get here. I can't do this. I cant alone" I yelled. Michael rubs my back, giving me a worried look as Eve continues walking. I hear Shane voice in the phone telling me to he's here, we will be together soon, I'm fine, and everything will be. I'm too panicked and in too much pain to reply, so I sit listening to him.

"Arrghh" I groan. Great, another I think. I realised Michael was timing it. I leant forward; Eve rushes to me. No one talked for two whole minutes.

Then it ends, and I leant back, the phone has dropped onto the floor. I could make out Shane freaking out, completely, on the other end of the phone. Michael passes it to me, and I lift to my ear. "Shane" I panted "its okay, it was a contraction. I need you".

"I'll see u soon Claire. I'm driving now. Okay, baby? I'm here" he assures me.

"Car is packed, let's go" Eve said.

Michael helped me to my feet, Shane telling me it was fine through the phone. We take three steps, then my water break. it felt like a little popping sensation in my stomach and a warm trickle down my legs.

"Oh God. Oh God" I panted. This is happening fast, I thought. Michael held me up, "should she get changed?" He asked. I shake my head but Eve answers "unless you really want to Claire? It's probably best we get off. There really no time to waste."

Michael looks at me "no, she right. My baby is coming and fast Michael." I tell him. Suddenly, I remember Shane is on the phone, I lift the phone back to me ear. His panicked voice comes through the speaker, demanding to know what's happening. I tell him my waters broke as we start walking to the car.

Michael stopped at the door and Eve took my arm. Oh, of course, the sun. He can't go out or at least not at my slow speed. Eve helped me down the steps and towards the car, I hold the phone close to my ear as Shane's voice gave me strength. I notice Michael whizz pass me in a blur and the car door shut. Eve openned the back door. I noticed she had placed towels on the seat. I observed Michael still has his sun protection on and was leading away from the light from the open door. I climbed in gently and Eve pulled the seat belt around me. The door shuts and Eve runs round to the other side.

A contraction hits me, so I pulled forward against the empty seat in front of me. Michael leant back to rub my back as Eve hops in. She knees on the seat next to me and tells Michael to drive.

Two minutes later, I'm helped to lean back into the sit by Eve. She wrote the contraction on the notepaper. I have one more on the drive. I consider that they aren't evenly spaced and wonder what that means.

I felt the car pull up, and the door next to me was opened to relieved a smiling Shane. I wrap my arms around him, "hey" he said, "busy day" smiling at me. With Shane here, I felt braver and excited to meet my child. He helps me climb out as Eve grabs my bag. We walk in as Michael goes to park the car.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

*Claire POV*

"Hello, I phoned ahead, I've brought Claire Davis. She 34weeks and she in labour. Her waters broke on the way over" Eve informs the receptionist.

"Hi," I say then "argghh" as I lean against the counter panting.

The receptionist is a larger lady in her mid-40s. She stands up smiling, "looks like its action stations then." she tells us "you're doing really well, Claire. Let's get you comfortable". I nod, feeling at ease. She pulls out a wheelchair from behind the desk and helps me into it. "I'll tell the doctor and the midwives your here," she said, pushing me down the corridor "we set up a room for you. It has a birthing pool, but you don't have to use it. We here" she nods to the door and Shane opens it.

"Will you be okay to get her comfy so I can call the doctor?" She asks Shane and Eve. "Yes," they say in unison. "Anything we should do? asked Shane. The receptionist tells him to make me comfortable on the bed in the gown, and the doctors will be here soon. Shane nods as Eve pushes me into the room. It's larger than I thought it would be with an en-suite shower and toilet. The birthing pool is in the far corner with the bed in the centre of the back wall.

Shane places the bag on a chair and grabs the grown from the side. Eve takes off my shirt and bra so that Shane can put the gown on me. Eve ties the back and Shane helps me up. He sides down my bottoms and helps me onto the bed. I sit on the edge and relax for a minute. I have a contraction leading against Shane that Eve records.

Then the midwife and doctor walk in. The doctor starts "so we have Claire Davis?" I nod "I'm afraid I need you on the bed to examine. Then you may find it more comfortable against the ball" he indicates the large exercise ball to the side. "at some point we may need to monitor the contractions so that point you will need to be on the bed, so enjoy the freedom to move whilst you can" add the midwife.

I'm assisted down onto the bed as the midwife checks my blood pressure and the doctor reads the contractions log.

After he looks at me, "they're not very even, but that's okay as sometimes for some people they aren't" he said. He's young for a doctor, he's in green scrubs, and I feel safe in his care. He's the sort of person who just seems trustable

"I'm going to do an internal examination now. It will not be comfortable, I'm afraid. Then, as your premature, I'd like an ultrasound. I understand you'd had Braxton hicks in the day and your waters broke just before you left."

"Yes" I answered, then ask for pain relief. He nods and sent the midwife. He assisted me into position to perform the examination. He explained he will be looking at my cervix. It felt uncomfortable but not painful.

"Your only 4cm dilated which isn't much despite the contractions indicating otherwise. I'm going to give you some drugs to hopefully slow down the labour. I'll need to do an ultrasound to be sure, but it doesn't seem like you or the baby are in distress. The drugs may allow us to stop the labour to give the baby more time. But given your contractions are fairly long and close together that seems unlikely. Even so, by slowing down your labour, it should become more manageable, and possibly make the contractions more regular. Pain relief will help too."

I nodded, hoping against the odds they could stop the labour. I grabbed Shane's hand as a contraction started. I'm still laid flat and unable to change position, so I lay there helpless. Between Shane and the doctor, they helped me onto the edge of the bed. I breathed deeply until it ended.

After the doctor and midwife left the room. I climbed to my feet to stretch my back.

Eve phone buzzed, she read a text then said "Michael parked, he's in the reception area". I felt Shane go stiff beside me. I lean against him "err Eve, no office. Michael still my friend and everything but I don't know how I'd feel about having a vampire in the room right now" Shane said.

Eve looked a little hurt, I understood Shane fears, but I didn't share them. "to be honest Eve, this gown isn't faltering, and I don't really want Michael to see my butt" I explained.

Eve nods, "I'll get let him know," she said as she walked out. She came back in "actually we might go for a coffee or something" she walked over to hug me "let me know if you need anything Claire Bear, yeah, I cant wait to meet the babe. Let me know as soon as. I'll leave you too to it".

"Eve, I'm sorry, I really am. You don't have to go" I said. "It's okay Claire, I don't want to leave Michael on his own. And I get why Shane wouldn't want him here. Love you CB." answer Eve, and with that, she left.

I turned to Shane, his face was stone hard. He was better with the vampire stuff but years of Morganville and having Frank as a father don't pass easy. Plus, all the stuff with the fight club that really wasn't that long ago.

The doctor returned before either of us could talk, pushing a scanner. He was followed by the midwife with a trolley, my drugs, I thought. I lay back onto the bed with Shane's help. The doctor starts the scan as the nurse explains how the gas and air works. I listen then watch the image of my baby on the screen, it's so beautiful. The doctor tells us everything is healthy, it's the right size for 34 weeks and as developed as it can be. I nod then he sets off.

The midwife stays in the room, "sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Jo, I know I'm not your normal midwife, but I will be looking after you. I'm going to insert a device called a cannula, it will give you the drugs via IV. So, they go straight into your blood. Then I'll give you some space" she said.

"thank you," Said Shane "but will the baby be okay? It's very early, and no one really told us much".

Jo answers "well, it's hard to know for sure what will happen. Many babies are born early and thrive. It will need to stay in the NICU for some length of time but hopefully a few weeks max. The doctor will continue to monitor you, and he'll give more information as and when he can". With that, Jo left the room.

So, there was nothing to do but wait. Shane helped me to lean against the ball, ready for the next contraction, which happened just as I sat. Shane rubbed my back and fussed me throughout the contractions, helping me use the gas and air. Between contractions, we chatted, did a crossword (we had packed a book of puzzles) and tried to relax.

We rang Eve and Michael to update them, they seem happy and excited. I tell them it might be a while so to go get some rest and we will be in touch. They seem content with that idea, even though I knew they would rather be here. I kind of wished they were too, but I knew Shane wouldn't allow a vampire in the room right now.

I worried for the baby but I knew time would tell.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

*Claire POV*

Claire's labour continued to progress, the drugs did nothing to slow it down. The doctor would routinely check on us and examine Claire. He explained the baby lungs would be under development and our baby first few weeks would be in the NICU. This terrified me, but I tried to hide my fear from Claire. Claire, my beautiful girlfriend, was managing somehow despite the pain and anxiety. She looked younger and the more vulnerable I'd ever seen her. More than when we found a scared 16year old on our doorstep almost two years ago now.

She also blamed herself, she didn't say it, but I could tell. She repeatedly asked the doctor and midwife whether she should have come sooner or had she been too active. She wanted to know what she could have done differently to avoid this. The answer was nothing. Okay, she'd mistaken the contractions as Braxton hicks, but she had them regularly. Everyone agreed none of this was her fault

I felt awful for Eve and Michael. I knew he wouldn't ever hurt Claire or the baby. I fact, he had been there earlier today when I wasn't, caring for Claire and my baby. If he had wanted to hurt her, he already would have by now.

But seeing her like this, helpless on the bed. Struggling to breathe, preparing herself to push. Having a vampire, any vampire, in the room right now was a risk I was unable to take. I just hoped he understood.

The doctor came back in to check on us. He examined claire, looked up and said "the baby getting close now, we pretty much waiting for Claire to feel the urge to push. It's not coming yet, but with the pace of her labour so far, I'd be surprised if it took more than an hour. Two tops." He said, smiling. "I'm going to set up a monitoring belt" he started to explain. "Why?" Interrupted Claire, panting.

"There no signs of any issues but with your young age and the prematurity of the baby. I'd rather be safe than sorry." He answered. He set up the belt and chatted about baby names and the nursery. I showed him a picture, explaining it still needed bits adding but it was mostly done. He seemed impressed "some people are less prepared with full-term babies. You're both doing well." Then he started to ask if our parents were excited, then stopped himself.

He knew me and my family situation, hell most the town did.

He also knew that Claire parents were out of town, after moving for her father medical reasons. This was hard for Claire as her parents had since forgotten about vampires and we couldn't be sure if they found out again they would be allowed to leave. They had visited a copy of times during the pregnancy, and we hoped this could continue. But with vampire administration, who knew how long anything could last. They may band them from visiting or worse, trap her parents back in.

Rather than diving into awkward silence or Claire greatest fears for her parents. I started talking about how mum and Lyss would be so excited. How I liked to imagine, they were watching over us. Just as excited as we were. He nods before bringing the conversation back to small talk. The weather is far less awkward than our families.

Within the hour, I was holding Claire's hand as she began to push. The doctor couched her as I held her in my arms, supporting her through this miracle.

"Big push now," said the doctor.

"Your incredible" I whisper to her.

"Arrrgggghhhh" screamed claire.

Then I heard the most incredible thing.

A baby's cry, my baby's cry.

The doctor announced it was a boy. My beautiful boy. I am a father, this felt like a dream. I kissed the most beautiful women in the world then walked to the foot of the bed to see my boy.

He's too gorgeous for words. Shaking slightly, I cut the cord and kiss his forehead. Then the doctor carried him to the incubator and attaches the miniature oxygen mask to his tiny face. I realise how small and sick he is. They don't even weight him.

They do a few quick tests in the incubator before wheeling it over to Claire. She has tears in her eyes. I cuddle her into me, she melts back. She places her hand on the side of the incubator.

"Can I hold him?" She asks, her voice shaking. "I'm afraid not, not now anyway. Once, he stable and in the NICU you should be able to." Answered the doctor "we need to take him there now" he added.

Claire cried as our baby was wheeled away, I whispered it would be okay, it was for his own good. We would see him soon, but Claire already knew this. That didn't make it easier. The midwife and I helped her to shower and dress into pyjamas.

We were done with the birthing suite our child was born in. I carry the bag over one shoulder and push Claire to the room she will be staying in until she can come home. We pretty much just drop the bag and move on. Claire pulls out the baby blanket and a yellow baby sleepsuit for him first. The suit was the first one we brought together and the blanket used to be hers as a baby.

I kiss her before I pushed the chair down the corridor.

Our baby is sleeping in the NICU, oxygen mask covering his face. Claire smiled at our boy wrapped in just baby blanket. I kiss her head, I felt for her, I'd been able to cut his cord and kiss him. So far, Claire could only look. He had a feeding tube in.

I went to ring Eve and Michael, realising it's 2 am and no-ones has told Claire's parents. I didn't think it was a good idea for me to ring. They didn't like me at the best of times, never mind now. A grumpy, tired Eve answered the mobile. "It's a boy!" I say simply, she lets out an excited scream. I explain we were waiting on a doctor but for her and Michael to come met there godchild here. I ask her to ring Claire's parents, as well. Explaining how she wasn't in a mental place to phone anyone, and they hated me.

And so, I sat next to Claire, still in the wheelchair. The same wheelchair she had been pushed into the labour suit in. We waited, hand in hand. Watching our boy.

Eve and Michael arrived, without the goth makeup, Eve looked different, younger and more vulnerable to the world.

"Congrats man," said Michael, I stood up and hug Michael, hitting each other backs. "Listen, I didn't mean anything, I just needed to keep them safe" I explain myself. "I get it" smiled Michael back "dont sweat it".

Eve had hugged Claire first but turned to me. She gave me a hug "yeah, congratulations on my Godson. I'm gonna spoil him so much". Then whispered, "Michael would never hurt him or Claire, Jackass".

"Anyway, " Eve practically bounced with excitement "speaking of spoiling, I got him his first gift," she said, passing claire a small gift bag, she opened it to reveal Peter rabbit toy. It was one of the flat blanket toys with a space to clip a dummy to one of the legs.

Then, Claire pulled out a vampire dummy. Eve laughed as Michael and I rolled our eyes. Claire just looked shocked. I hug her into me, "thankyou Eve. It's been a long day, and you surprised Claire a bit". She laughs, and Claire smiles. We stand and sit there awhile longer, waiting for the doctor still.

"Crap, " blurted Claire, shocked, we look at her "problem?" I ask. "I haven't told my parents." she looked panicked.

Eve smiled "I rang them after I left you yesterday and again just before we set off. I explained he was in the NICU and it had happened very fast, and you were waiting on the doctors." she said.

I notice how Claire had shivered when Eve said NICU and the fear in her eyes. I move to the front of her, bending down to her eye level and kiss her. She still in the wheel chair and looks exhausted. Her body had been through a lot, and she was desperate for sleep. But first, she needed to know our baby was okay, ideally hold him.

Just then, 40 mintues after he was born, a new doctor walked over to us. She introduced herself as Laurna. She explained the test they had done on our boy and what was happening. He weighed just 3lbs 5oz, small even for his age, his lungs were underdeveloped which as expected for his age. He was given the feeding tube to help his undeveloped body get used to liquids, but we were welcome to feed him when we were here. Which as good as Claire wanted to breastfeed.

Otherwise, he was healthy. His immune system was low, and his small size would make it hard for him to keep warm. We could hold him for a short length of time, but 10mintues maximum for tonight. Tomorrow we could start extending this, as long as he didn't get cold. When we had to ensure he was well wrapped in into us for our body heat. The doctor said that last bit looking at Michael. Clearly, she didn't want to say it, but he couldn't be held by a cold vampire. I notice Michael nod.

If everything went well, we maybe out of here in one to two weeks. We thanked her before she walked off.

I excited lifted my baby boy into my chest and then passed him to Claire. She had her fluffy dressing gown, which was perfect for him to cuddle against. She held him into her chest as I helped her pull the gown around him. I took a picture of them. My beautiful two Angel's.

We send it to her mum mobile, with a message saying 'introducing Aflie David Collins's'. Within 5 minutes, Claire's mum rang back. Claire explained everything that had happened. I assisted her to placed Aflie back into his incubator.

Around 3am, Claire hung up the phone, explaining how tired she was. Eve and Michael hugged us good bye before I pushed Claire back to her room. As we walked in, i told her "by the way, I got the job". "that's great! I'm so happy, but so sleepy" she said yawning. I helped her to bed and watched her fall to sleep. I got the best sleep I could on the arm chair in the corner.

Thanks for reading, I hope your enjoying it still. I think I'm going to do one more chapter, maybe a epilogue.

There is a possibility of a sequel but no promises


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

*Claire's pov* Aflie David Collins was born on Wednesday 28th of June. And he was perfect in every way. Scary to think I was expecting an August baby who came in June. He was tiny as he lay in his incubator, oxygen mask pressed to his face delicate face. That night Shane, Michael and Eve went home without us. I spent as much time with Alfie as possible, only leaving to use the bathroom or sleep. He had a feeding tube, but I was able to express my breast milk for him.

On Saturday afternoon, they removed the feeding tube, and I was able to give Aflie my first feed in an uncomfortable hospital chair. With Shane next to us, supporting and protecting us.

It was the most incredible experience, I felt incredibly close to him, forming a bond that could only exist between a mother and her child.

That afternoon I was discharged. It was too heartbreaking for words to go home without my boy. To see his empty room and crib still waiting, I felt like I had abandoned him. I wondered if it was like this for Shane the first time he came home without us?

Shane started his new job for the post office on Monday. The management was mostly vampires who didn't care when his kid was born or how sick he was. They had hired him to work and he would damm well start. However, the humans who worked there were a little softer. Allowing him shorter shifts for the same pay as long he kept it under his hat. Myrnin was also questioning when I'd be back to the lab; apparently vampires lack the concept of maturity leave.

Exactly a week after he was born, my parents came to meet him. We went for dinner after, at the only semi-nice place within Morganville, my Dad's treat. Eve and Michael sat with Alfie, so at least he wasn't alone. My parents argued I needed a break from the hospital and Shane agreed, pointing out I'd hadn't been eating much recently. Then again, could anyone blame me for that?

I stared at my plate, thinking of Alfie for most of the meal. I was grateful to my parents, but it just wasn't the right time. They made plans to return once he was home but left that night.

My parents had once lived in Morganville but left due to my Dad'sDad's health. His health had improved but was still a long way from good. Therefore, they were limited how often and long they came. This was probably a good thing as it kept them away for the vampires they didn't remember. Once you leave Morganville, your mind is wiped of vampires. I promised we would come to them as soon as we were able.

The next few days Alfie went strength to strength. He stopped needing the oxygen. Then the incubator was swapped for a regular crib. The nurses went for constantly monitoring him to checking him hourly, then 2 hourly and final 4 hourly. He went from being feed on a strict schedule to us waiting for him to tell us he was hungry. He went from a silent, almost lifeless baby to a loud, happy baby who loved reaching for toys placed in front of him and cuddles from the glasshouse gang.

He transformed in front of us from a sick baby who looked like he wouldn't last the night to a healthy normal baby.

At 12days old, he was finally discharged. Eve drove us home in the hearse, Shane sat in front next to her and Me and Alfie in the back. Once pulled up outside the glasshouse, Shane climbed out and ran round to help Alfie and me out.

To my surprise, the living room was almost full. Eve had organised a coming home party for Alfie as a surprise. Mainly it was Morganville residents who knew Shane rather than me, but I spotted enough friendly faces such as the neighbour's, Miranda, Richard Morrell (thankfully not his sister), Hannah Moses and her grandmother who everyone knew as grandma day.

Even my parents had made it! I cuddled into both of them

Eve had baked a cake that was surprisingly nice despite looking messy. I felt so honoured her and Michael had done this for us. We had plenty of gifts from everyone, mainly outfits and toys. My parents brought me a rocking chair for the nursery. It was perfect for breastfeeding.

After everyone had gone home, Shane and I fell asleep in each other's arms watching Alfie dream in his crib.

For the first time in a while, I felt like everything was going to be okay.

Thankyou for reading!

This is the official end! There will be a epilogue and this story will always be my first.


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Claire POV**

Its Alfie first Christmas, somehow we managed the first 6months. Alfie was just over twice his birth weight. He had been feeding perfectly. I dropped him at daycare in the mornings so I could go to the lab and Shane picked him up as soon as he finished work, usually around 1 or 2pm depending on how busy they were. My favourite part of the day was the morning after Shane set off but before I took him into daycare. When Alfie and I were alone. Eve and Michael were occasionally about but gave us space. I'd feed him while I drank a coffee, snuggled as close as we could. As he grew, the mornings became playtime and eventually his breakfast time too.

For Shane, the few hours between him and me finishing work was much the same. His daddy-son time. His playtime, his cuddle time and his time to bottle feed.

But today was different, even in a vampire town, everything stopped for Christmas.

We had no alarms set, but Aflie still woke up at 7am. To be fair, this was still a lie in for us. Shane scooped him up from the crib by our bed. Alfie was probably ready for his own cot in his nursery, but I wasn't. I sat up, making myself comfortable in the bed.

For him, this was a two-hour lie in as he usually woke with Shane's alarm and therefore, he was very ready for his feed. Shane passed him to me, supporting his head. I cuddle him in and stoke his cheek until he began drinking. I feel so close to him.

Shane snuggled back into us and fell to sleep. I smile, my two boys snuggled into me. Once he was full Alfie catnapped in my arms.

Then suddenly, he was wide awake, trying to pull up to sitting or roll. I sat him up on my knee so that he could reach Shane's face and hair.

Shane woke with his lip being pulled by one hand and his hair being pulled by the other. Alfie was laughing, I grinned at them.

"Morning Alfie," he said, giving him a kiss and sitting up. Then he said "thanks for the alarm clock claire" leaning to kiss me.

"No problem," I said, "there were no toys on the bed anyway".

He laughed "well its Christmas, maybe there be a few new toys downstairs."

Alfie didn't understand Christmas, but he did understand toys. He whipped his head around looking for some, upon deciding there were none in reach he reached for Shane. Shane picked him up and standing up.

Shane was just on his boxers whilst I wore my new Christmas pyjamas, they had small elves, Santa hats and trees on them with a button-up top to make it easy for Alfie. Alfie had his first Christmas sleepsuit with an elf on the front.

Shane bounced Alfie in one arm "What do think, buddy? Do you want more toys? More toys to play with? Lots of new toys" he asked him with a grin on his face. Alfie was clapping and laughing. I sat in awe, watching my family.

Shane passed Alfie to me to put on his pyjamas, also Christmas themed. These were white, and he had a snowman top to match which he slipped on. We took a Christmas selfie before heading downstairs.

I sat Alfie in his highchair so Shane could get his breakfast ready. Within a few minutes, Shane came back with his small blue dish. Alfie recognised it and started rocking and clapping in excitement. Shane fed him the baby porridge as I sat there watching, pulling faces at Alfie and taking photos of his Christmas breakfast.

It was almost 9.30am when Eve appeared at the table smiling, Michael close behind her. Alfie had a few spoons of porridge left but was finished eating. "Christmas breakfast? Without me? I'm offended" she joked. "Just Alfie really," said Shane, getting him cleaned up with baby wipes. "Here, you explain how you couldn't wait for goth girl" he joked to Alfie, passing him to Eve.

Alfie fussed but then cuddled into Eve's neck. Eve hugged him in "that's okay sweetie pie. Happy Christmas!" She told him, bouncing him again. I went to make coffee as Michael made pancakes. We sat at the table, Alfie on Eve's knee chewing a small piece of pancake. It was my perfect Christmas breakfast.

Next, we opened our presents. Alfie on my knee as Shane and Michael passed out the gifts. Eve next to me. Alfie got toys and clothes and plenty of them.

However, he was far more interested in the wrapping paper. Eve and I had put together to get the boys a fold up a pool table.

Michael set it up as Alfie and Eve played on the floor and me and Shane cuddled. Once completed, I took Alfie upstairs for his nap as the others played pool. I sat in the rocking chair my parents had bought us watching him sleep in my arms. When he stirred, I gave him a feed, and he fell back to sleep. We repeated this for maybe an hour. Once he was fully awake again, we headed downstairs.

Michael, Shane and Eve were in the kitchen cooking dinner. It smelted great, I watched for a bit with Alfie in my arms before taking him into the living room.

Eve, the worst cook of the house, followed us in. We sat on the floor playing with Alfie new toys, Alfie sat in his bouncer between us. Watching us intensely and inspecting toys as they were passed to him. I noticed as Shane appeared, watching us smiling, before telling us dinner was ready. I took Alfie and clipped him into his highchair. He had a few pieces of Turkey and veggies as finger foods as we ate together.

After dinner, we put Christmas films on. Michael sat on the floor playing with Alfie, he got his Christmas cuddles and play time with the baby. I couldn't have asked for better Auntie and Uncle for Alfie than Eve and Michael.

I fell asleep in Shane's safe and warm embrace.

The day was perfect in every way.

Thankyou all for reading


End file.
